YoungBlood; The Mystery of Kira
by Solaris
Summary: YoungBlood gains a new member, with a mysterious past.
1. The Mystery of Kira.

  
* * * * Author's Note: YoungBlood belongs to their respective creators and I AM NOT CLAIMING ANY COPYRIGHTS TO THEIR CHARACTERS THAT THEY HAVE! THE ONLY ONES I CLAIM RIGHTS TO ARE THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE KYRANA, ANASTASIUS, THE SARTEKS, MERTICATS, AND ALL MEMBERS OF SILVERFORCE AND THE ENTIRE PLANET OF BIRVANNIA AND OF GWANSTARN. Please read and review. Thank you. * * * *  
  
  
YoungBlood; The Mystery of Kira.   
Written by   
Beth Brownell   
Prelude.   
In the last issue after defeating The Four, Shaft, the leader of the YoungBlood saw a mysterious form with wings on the top of a nearby building. He asked the others if they had seen the angel on the building.   
Chapter One.   
"You what?! Shaft, you must be going nuts! Seeing an angel...yeah, rrriiigghhttt," uttered Vogue, looking at him not believing that he had seen an angel on the roof top of a nearby building after they had chased away The Four.   
"But I saw!" replied Shaft, looking at them as he gazed towards the building where he had saw the angel to find that it was no longer there.   
"Maybe what Shaft saw was his guardian angel watching over him and that is why we can't see her or him," suggested Badrock, as they went towards YoungBlood's Headquarters to start the debriefing process.   
"Yeah, that's what he saw! His guardian angel! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Chapel, as he slapped the back of Badrock, who was laughing with him.   
"I'll see you all later," spoke Shaft, as he walked past his girlfriend, Shelly, who was stunned that he didn't say hi or give her a peck on the cheek.   
"But what about the debriefing?!" yelled Vogue, as they watched their leader push open the door leading to the rooftop.   
"What's wrong with Jeff?" asked Shelly, as they walked to the debriefing room.   
"Jeff said that he saw his guardian angel today on the roof top of a nearby building, Shelly. But we don't believe it...after all it is a very hot day." vocalized Vogue, looking at her gently.   
On the rooftop of the YoungBlood's HeadQuarters, Shaft, was putting up his targets next to the edge of the building's air conditioning unit.   
"Why didn't they at least say that they believe what I saw? Mumble, mumble. Maybe I should just give up on seeing this angel....my guardian angel," spoke Shaft, looking at the street below.   
He turned to his target and removed one of his arrows. Just as he was about to fire it, his beeper went off. He was so shocked by the sudden beeps of his beeper even though he been used to hearing them that he accidentally fired his arrow into the air and not towards his target. He tried to catch it before it went off the rooftop and hurt someone below. Right before his eyes, he saw the tip of the arrow disappear as bright red blood flew from the invisible hit.   
He heard the inhuman scream of a bird and a human interwoven. He saw the form of an angel fall from the sky to land near to where he was standing. In her right shoulder was the arrow that he shot off accidentally.   
"The angel? I hit the angel that I saw earlier!" screamed Shaft, shocked that he was looking at the angel that everyone was laughing about. Down in the control room, everyone was there but Shaft. He wasn't showing up.   
"Didn't Shaft hear the call?" asked Chapel, looking at them, as they were waiting for Shaft to come into the room.   
"He should have. But I'm going to look for him! I'll meet you with Shaft at the site! Now go!" yelled Vogue, racing out of the room towards the roof's door.   
"Please angel...be alive. Good, your heart is beating. I must get you down to the medi-center so the docs can take care of that wound that you have due of my stupidity," whispered Shaft, as he checked the pulse on the neck of the winged woman. He started to pick her up when he heard the door open up. It was Vogue. She stood there watching him before she spoke out to him.   
"Shaft, come on! You had enough anger therapy! The team has been seeeennnnttt! Sweet mother Russia! The angel you spoke of! How did you...?" asked Vogue, looking at him holding the angel in his arms.   
"Don't ask me about how she got one of my arrows in her shoulder, Vogue! We need to get her down to the medi-center...fast! One thing, Vogue, do you know a good vet?" asked Shaft, looking at her calmly.   
Chapter Two.   
"Where is your red-haired leader, Shaft? He's a loser! He can't even bear to face us!" laughed StrongArm, looking at the members of YoungBlood to see that their leader Shaft was not even there.   
"He may not be here, but we can still beat the tar out of you four, without him!" yelled Chapel, as he fired off four bullets at StrongArm, who went down with wounds to his legs.   
StarBright lunged at StrongArm and fled with him as the others followed after her. The fight was as brief as it was bloody. The YoungBlood members looked at each other to see if Vogue or Shaft had appeared to make them flee.   
"Why did they flee? Shaft or Vogue hasn't even shown up yet," wondered Badrock, looking at them as they started to walk away from the battlesite.   
"It is a strange time, my friend. Strange time indeed," replied Combat, looking at him as they drove towards HeadQuarters.   
Chapter Three.   
"Shelly! Do you know where Shaft or Vogue is?" asked Diehard, looking at her gently as she came out of the medi-center shocked.   
"You can find both of them in there, Diehard. But I must warn you...don't mention how the arrow got in her shoulder...alright?" asked Shelly, as they nodded their heads in agreement. They were all wondering what she meant by that until they walked into the room to see Shaft standing next to the bed in which was a beautiful pair of white wings attached to the body of a red-haired woman. The doctors in the medi-center had called in a veterinarian to help them handle the winged woman better.   
Vogue saw the others and ushered them quickly out of the room. She pointed to the debriefing room and spoke, "I will tell you all about the angel that we all laughed at Shaft for seeing earlier...in the debriefing room."   
They headed towards the debriefing room while Shaft remained with the winged woman, who at that moment was getting the arrow removed from her shoulder. The doctors had barely started to cut the arrow off the from the arrowhead when her eyes started to flutter open.   
"Get the tranqs! We must keep her sleeping or we will have a fight on our hands with this one," spoke the veterinarian, as Shaft handed him the tranquilizer to knock her out once more.   
The debriefing room, Vogue walked into the room to see that the others were there. She turned back to the door and locked the door to make sure that Shaft wouldn't walk in on her explaining how the angel was to be in the medi-center room with one of his arrows in her shoulder.   
"When Shaft went up to the roof. He went up there to get rid of his anger and to sort out his feelings about this angel he had seen earlier this day. His beeper went off spooking him so much that he fired off his arrow that was in his bow which was ready to fly. The arrow went into the right shoulder of the winged woman. I saw her in his arms when I got up to the roof to get him to the battle site. I got him and the winged woman down to the medi-center. I tried to get him to go to the battle site but he wouldn't leave the angel," spoke Vogue, looking at them all. They couldn't believe that they had laughed at Shaft for seeing his guardian angel when it was alive and breathing in the medi-center at that moment.   
"I hope that Shaft will forgive us for laughing at what he had seen earlier today. I didn't think that the angel was real," spoke Badrock, looking at Vogue as they walked out of the room.   
"Oh, I'm sure that he will forgive you, Badrock," replied Vogue, as they stood at the door watching what was happening inside the room.   
The vet had finally removed the arrowhead from her shoulder and placed it in the dish that was sitting nearby, he reached for the gauze to bandage the wound. He saw the worried look on the young man's face.   
"She's going to be fine, young man. They injury was not as bad as you first though. Just keep her arm immobile until next week. She doesn't need to have stitches at all. I'm letting her body seal the wound close on their own. There will be a slight scar on her shoulder. I'll be coming back on Wednesday to examine her arm. If there is any pus coming out of the wound or that the wound has not sealed itself...let me know at once," spoke the vet, as he looked at the angel and then to Shaft as his worried look vanished.   
Soon, the vet left their headquarters, leaving a small group of men and women to figure out how to handle a woman with wings on her back.   
"So Shaft, how are we going to handle an angel?" asked Chapel, looking at him as Shaft looked towards the sleeping angel.   
"I don't know, Chapel. I really don't know," whispered Shaft, not turning away from the sleeping angel.   
"I think what we need to do is locate someone who has known a woman with wings on her back so we can figure out what to do," spoke Vogue, looking at them as they walked out of the room towards the command center.   
"Like who...are we going to call upon, Vogue?" asked Badrock, wondering who she was going to get a hold of.   
"Go through the files. Look for anyone who has knowledge of winged humans," spoke Vogue, looking at the computerist. He started to type on his keyboard. Soon, a short list of names of people who has knowledge of winged humans. The computerist quickly printed out the names for Vogue before she even asked for them. He handed the list to her and watched her read them, then she crumbled the paper up and tossed it into the trash can.   
"What was wrong with those names, Vogue?" asked Shaft, as he picked up the list from the trash can.   
"Those names were of Priests. They wouldn't know diddly-squat about a real winged woman. They know only about God's angels and that's it. They would have no idea on how to handle a mortal angel, Shaft," replied Vogue, looking at him with a hint of anger in her eyes.   
"I guess what we can do is learn as we go with our very own angel," suggested Shaft, looking at everyone.   
"Yeah, that would be the best idea, Shaft. But who is going to take the credit for writing the book when we figure out how to handle a winged human?" asked Badrock, looking towards their leader.   
"How about everyone take some credit for writing the book, Badrock?" requested Chapel, turning towards Badrock and then to Shaft, who nodded in agreement.   
"That is a good idea, Chapel. We have gone way off the main reason why we need to know about how to handle an angel, Jeff," spoke Vogue, looking at them gently.   
"We will just have to take this situation one day at a time," spoke Shaft, looking at them as they entered the medi-center's room. They were shocked to see the young red-haired woman sitting up in bed removing the now bloody bandages around her right shoulder.   
Chapter Four.   
"You could have waited for the nurse to come," spoke Shaft, looking at her gently as he walked up to her and took hold of the bandages from her and finished removing them so she could look at her arm. The young woman just looked at him like she couldn't understand what he had said. Shaft saw how she looked at him reminded him of a bird of prey looked at his meal before he attacked.   
"Maybe she doesn't speak English, Shaft? Try one of the other languages...Shaft," suggested Vogue, looking at him gently.   
"Well, let's see if she speaks Germen," verbalized Shaft, as he asked her her name in German, when she just looked at him more puzzled than before. He switched to Japanese then to Chinese, then to Russian with no luck in any of those languages.   
"I don't understand why she doesn't understand what I am speaking to her. It's like she's deaf or mute," replied Shaft, not to happy with himself with the attempt at communicating with the young winged woman.   
"Shaft! Look, she's pointing at you. I think she wants you to speak with her again," declared Badrock, he had been watching the young woman since Shaft started to speak with her. He had seen her pointing towards Shaft but he never seen her clawed hand move.   
"Tell me your name...please?" asked Shaft, looking at her.   
"Talk. No ask," replied the young woman, looking at him square in the face. Her brown eagle like eyes looked at him fully. Her voice was different like she didn't understand their language at all and was learning it from hearing them speak it.   
"I think she is assimilating our language. I don't think she can even speak our language, Shaft," Diehard communicated to him as the young woman looked at him as he spoke to Shaft.   
"I don't even know how to begin. I know! I'll introduce you to everyone here and see if you can at least speak a little, angel. I am called Shaft. That is Vogue, Combat, Badrock, Chapel, and Diehard. Can you tell us...your name?" posed Shaft, looking at her after he introduced her to the team.   
"Kyra," verbalized the angel, looking at them gently as she pointed to herself and then spoke one single word.   
"Her name is Kira," replied Shaft, as the young woman shook her head no.   
"No. Not...Kira, Kyra!" snapped Kyra, looking at him with anger in her eyes.   
"Kira...right?" queried Shaft, once again mispronouncing her name.   
"No! K...y...r..a. Kyra!" Kyra informed him, looking at him seriously.   
"I believe her name is pronouced Kyra, Shaft. It sounds like Kira but it isn't the right way to speak her real name," whispered Vogue, getting close to his ear so he was the only one who could hear what she had to say.   
"You must forgive the way we speak Kyra. It would be easier for us if you would allow us to call you Kira...your name is unusual as you are," responded Shaft, as she looked up at him from checking her injury with the tips of her fingers.   
"I guess that would not be so bad, Shaft. Would you hand me the fresh gauze?" asked Kira, looking at him gently as she looked at her fingers to see clear red blood on them.   
"Uh...sure," responded Shaft, going to the table and picking up the gauze and handed it to her. Kira removed some of the gauze from the roll with a slash of her talons. Then, she pushed the gauze that she had cut, into the wound as she cleaned it out of the blood so she could work on her injury better. They watched her as she stuck two of her fingers into the small wound and poked them around. They saw the hint of a glow inside the wound itself. Kira pulled her fingers out of the wound that sealed up the moment her fingers left. She then started move her arm in circles to the shock of the others for they saw no blood seep out of what was left of the wound. Shaft watched her in complete amazement as she tended to her injury that he had caused her. Then, it hit him, she had spoke to him in full sentences.   
"How do you know our language, Kira? A moment ago, you couldn't even speak no more that two words?" inquired Shaft, looking at her seriously.   
"I couldn't speak your language, Jeff. I didn't know or understand your language for I never heard your language before. The one you call Diehard...was right about me assimilating your language was true. I didn't speak your tongue for I knew nothing of how to speak it until you spoke to me. Then, I could speak your tongue but I am still learning much of your tongue...Jeff. Those other languages you spoke to me earlier. What languages are those?" queried Kira, looking to Shaft and then to Diehard.   
"How do you know my real name? I don't even think that I told you my real name!?" declared Shaft, looking at her astonished.   
"Shaft, are you sure you didn't inform her of your real name?" asked Vogue, looking at her thunderstruck leader.   
"Surely, you must have told her," replied Badrock, looking at him.   
"But I didn't!" exclaimed Shaft.   
"He's right," conversed Kira, looking at them.   
"What?" raised Badrock, looking at the young winged woman carefully.   
"He didn't tell me his name. I have read the...written words of what you call a newspaper and saw the...photo of him and figured that the person in the photo and the name may belong to the same man but...I wasn't even sure if it was his real name," spoke Kira, looking at Vogue, then to the others. Kira sat on the edge of the bed before she stood up.   
"Shaft, I believe it's time we move her into her own room. She doesn't need the medi-center's room now that she's up and walking," conveyed Vogue, looking at Shaft.   
"I think you are right on this one, Vogue. Kira, if you would follow me. I'll show you to a better room then this," spoke Shaft, as he walked out of the room with Kira following closely behind him down the hallway towards the member's rooms were.   
Chapter Five.   
"This will be your room until you leave us, Kira. You could also join our team...too if you wanted," spoke Shaft, looking at her as she gazed out the window to see the streets below.   
"You want me to join your team, Shaft?" inquired Kira, turning away from the window to look at him.   
"Yes, you could be a very valuable asset to our team....since we have only three flyers. It could be four if..you'll join our team, Kira?" asked Shaft, looking at her gently. There was something coming from her that was very strange. Could she be psychic? Could she have another power that she is not enlightening us? Shaft wondered as he looked at her.   
"I was hoping that you would ask me to join your team, Shaft. I been alone for too long here on this planet. Yes, I will join your team," replied Kira, looking at him as she unfolded her white wings from behind her.   
"I can bypass the rules for the time. I can tell them that we trained you in secret. Now to find a suitable code-name for you, Kira. How about Angel? No, that belongs to that winged man in that other comic book. How about...Talon? No, that name is used by that flying lady in that Saturday morning cartoon," spoke Shaft, as he tried to find a good code-name for her but there was no luck at all in finding one that would suit her.   
"Let me show you one of my other powers, Shaft. Then, think of a code-name for me," responded Kira. She turned towards the window. Suddenly, a cry escaped her lips as the window shattered into many little pieces. The window was shattered but the glass remained in the frame.   
"How about Siren? For that cry you did to the window," replied Shaft, after he removed his hands from his ears. He walked up to the window to find that there was no shard of loose glass either on the floor or the street below.   
"I like the code-name, Shaft," spoke Kira, looking at him as she saw Vogue entering the room but didn't look like she saw her enter.   
"Now all we need to do is get you the proper oufit to suit the code-name and you'd be set, Kira," said Shaft, looking at her gently.   
"I will take care of that, Shaft. You get with the others and I'll be in the command center with Siren in twenty minutes," expressed Vogue, looking at him as she walked up next to him.   
Shaft looked at her then nodded his head as he left the room. Vogue wandered over to the broken window and placed her hand on the window expecting when she removed her hand it would be cut by the glass. But it wasn't. How is it possible for the window to be broken but the glass still there? She wondered.   
"You...did this, Siren?" queried Vogue, looking at the window and then to her.   
"Yes, I did. If you would step away from the window...I can fix what I did to the window?" asked Kira, as her right hand flamed as the flames erupted from her hand towards the window. The window began to melt but it was not going away from the window frame it was mending itself. Within a few seconds, the window that was once broken was now fixed and fully repaired. Kira was smiling as Vogue looked at the window to find it was indeed repaired.   
"Come on, I have to get you an outfit to suit your code-name, Siren," vocalized Vogue, walking out of the room with Kira following behind her as the men from the other rooms peeked their heads out to look at the winged woman walking down the hall with Vogue in front of her.   
Chapter Six.   
"Siren, this is Magnus. He's our costume designer for the group. Magnus...can you make her a costume to suit her code-name of Siren?" asked Vogue, looking at the black haired man as he worked at his computer. On the screen was a new costume for Shaft that he was working on.   
"Hello...Siren," expressed Magnus, as he turned away from his computer screen to look at her. He was shocked for she stood like one of the many Goddesses from ancient Greece. "You look like one of the many Goddesses of ancient Greece. I am a mythologist as well as being a costume designer for YoungBlood," spoke Magnus, looking at her gently.   
"You think I look like one of the Goddesses of ancient Greece," said Krya, stunned.   
"Yes, I do. If you care to look through my books of costumes and find the one you like. I must get this one done right now so I can start working on yours," recommenced Magnus, as he picked up his two books of designs to her and quickly returned to his computer screen. Vogue watch as Siren flipped though the two books shaking her head at each designs. She looked at the clock and saw that it was past nine o'clock in the morning. In another ten minutes she would have to walk to the command room and inform Shaft that she will be at least another ten minutes before she's ready to be seen by them. Vogue saw movement out of her left eye and looked towards Siren as she walked to the empty seat to the computer screen as she started to type the costume that she wanted into the computer. Magnus turned to watch her type her costume into the computer. Soon, the completed costume was on the screen of the computer as the computer had begun to make her costume.   
"How do you know how to work a computer, Siren? I thought you knew nothing of how to work one of them?" asked an astonished Vogue, looking at her as Siren was watching the costume being made at that moment.   
Siren turned to look at her but said nothing to her. She turned back to the computer whose loud beeps alerted her that her costume was finished. She quickly saved the costume for when she needed to make a new costume if this one got torn during battle. She walked up the costume and removed it. She went behind the screen that Vogue pointed out to her so she could get dressed.   
"Wow...Siren. It looks stunning. Why do you not have a helmet to go with it? A helmet will keep your identity secret," asked Vogue, looking at her accepting the choice of costume that she had made.   
"I already made one Vogue. The computer just finished making it," replied Siren, as she removed her feathery helmet from the computer.   
"Now that you are done with your costume. We can meet up with the others in the command center right after we get you some weapons. Shaft is probably pacing the floor by now. Come on, Siren," vocalized Vogue, as she looked at Siren. She started to walk out of the costume room.   
"I don't need any weapons...Vogue. I have them already. They are inborn weapons," replied Siren, as she lunged at Vogue. Her talons appeared from her fingernails. They were growing to the size of five inches long. Vogue went defensive against the attack of Siren. But Siren pulled away before she planted her talons into her skin. They walked towards the command center giggling about Siren's inborn weapons.   
"I must look her up in the books. I swear I saw her form before," whispered Magnus, running to his books of Mythology and started to flip though it.   
"Shaft...," spoke Badrock, looking at him as he saw Siren and Vogue enter the room.   
"What?" demanded Shaft, turning to look at him.   
"Look, she's here," continued Badrock, looking towards Siren as she entered the room to the surprise of everyone. Shaft turned towards Siren standing there in the room in her new costume. She was indeed gorgeous. Her costume was made from the same that their's were from. But her outfit looked like she was covered in feathers even her boots looked like they were covered in feathers as well as her helmet. Her helmet had been made to look like a falcon's head was there. It covered her forehead stopping before her brown eyes right where the beak was. Shaft was about to speak to her when the alarms went off.   
"Where is the trouble?" queried Shaft, racing to the computerist's side.   
"The Capital Bank on Independence Avenue. Armed robbery. About twenty people inside. Five super-powered villains...unknowns at this time, sir," recited the computerist, looking at the screen.   
"Let's go...team!" yelled Shaft, as they raced or flew out of the room towards the hangar bay where their transports are located at.   
Chapter Seven.   
"Come on! Fill those bags! Hurry, before this town's super-hero team decides to show up! SilverMoon, any sign of YoungBlood...yet?" yelled SilverLightning. He was a silver-haired man and he was very young too. He looked towards a silver-haired woman who was cloaked in a dark cloak as she floated on a batch of darkness.   
"I don't think they are going to come boss," replied SilverMoon. She turned back to the window to keep an eye out for YoungBlood. On the roof of the Bank was YoungBlood. They were waiting for them to leave the Bank to get them. But Siren informed them that they were not going to leave the Bank without killing a few of the hostages first, who were in the back of the building.   
"How do you know that, Siren?" asked Combat, looking at her puzzled.   
"I am a telepath, Combat. I can hide us all from their sight to get inside of the Bank without having them know," replied Siren.   
"Do it! Get us in there, Siren," spoke Shaft, as Siren used her powers to hide them.   
SilverMoon had turned her back to the window just as a foot came from nowhere and took her out. Vogue appeared out of the invisibility done by Siren. The others were right behind her as they too came from the invisibility from Siren.   
"They're here! SilverForce, attack!" screamed SilverLightning, as he lashed out at YoungBlood who dodged his lightning bolts.   
"Siren, seek out the civilians and get them out of here! YoungBlood...cover her!" yelled Shaft, as they launched their attack on SilverForce who quickly attacked them. Siren disappeared from sight as she searched for the civilians who were still in the bank somewhere. She searched the location of the civilians out by their frightened thoughts. Siren used her great voice to shatter the bank vault's locks. She pulled the bank vault away from the path so they could get away easier. She stepped inside of the vault. Just as a deposit box came crashing down on her arm, which she put up to prevent it from hitting her.   
"Wait! I'm with the good guys! YoungBlood is outside fighting SilverForce. Please if you want to get out of here hold the person's hand who is next to you. I will not let anything injurious happen to you," spoke Siren, as she looked at the scared men and women.   
"Who are you?" asked one of the men, looking at her scared.   
"My name is Siren and that is all you need to know. Please we must hurry," replied Siren, as they held hands. With a burst of yellow and orange flames they disappeared from the bank vault. As soon as she got them to safety, she returned to the battle that was raging inside the bank itself.   
She saw that they were all fighting each member or two at a time. Badrock was fighting SilverStrength, Combat and Diehard were fighting SilverWarrior. Vogue was fighting with the now awakened SilverMoon, SilverSpear was fighting with Shaft as Silver Lightning was preparing to let fly his lightningbolt to ambush the leader of YoungBlood from behind. But what he never expected was a flaming wing grabbing hold of him before he was able to fire off his lightningbolt at Shaft. He turned to see the helmeted face of Siren, the newest member of YoungBlood. He let loose his lightningbolts at her hoping that she would drop him which she did to block the lightningbolts. He swiftly kicked her in the abdomen so hard that it sent her down to the ground in a ball.   
"Diehard, take care of SilverSpear!" ordered Shaft, as he let loose a high-pitch arrow at SilverSpear which sent her down to her knees with her hands covering her ears. Shaft used his bow to strike down SilverLightning to get to Siren, who was on her knees trying to stand up. Shaft quickly helped her to her feet but he saw the look of anger burning deep inside of them. He knew she was angry at SilverLightning.   
"Shaft, it's alright. You are needed with Vogue. She needs help to defeat SilverMoon. I'll handle this villain. He's mine!" hissed Siren. Shaft looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew she wanted to fight him one on one.   
"Alright...Siren. Good luck," whispered Shaft, as he leapt towards Vogue and SilverMoon leaving Siren and SilverLightning to do battle alone. SilverLightning flashed his lightningbolts at her but they missed each time to only hit the walls of the bank. Siren leaped high into the air and dove straight for SilverLightning to draw blood from the wounds from the strikes of her talons. Then, he tried to do some hand to talon combat with her which she didn't allow him to punch her.   
"Why does he call you Siren? That is not a good name for an angel like yourself. I have a better name for you...angel, then, Siren," uttered SilverLightning, looking at her as she flew back up towards the ceiling.   
"You want to know why he calls me Siren? So be it!" hissed Siren, as she looked straight at him and shrieked a sonic cry so loud that he went down to his feet with his hands covering his ears in pain. The rest of SilverForce went down to their knees as well.   
Out of the shadows of the room, a bank guard that YoungBlood or SilverForce didn't noticed was still inside the bank walked over to a pillar and pulled out his gun and then placed a silencer on his gun. He then took aim at one of the members of YoungBlood's head. Just as Shaft leaped into the air, the false bank guard fired his gun at Shaft's back, just at that moment Chapel fired off his guns at SilverWarrior. Shaft went down bleeding but no one saw him as YoungBlood defeated the members of SilverForce. That was when Siren turned to look for Shaft to find him face down on the ground.   
"Shaft!!" screamed Siren, as she raced to his side and rolled him over onto his back to see his lips moving -- he was trying to speak.   
"Don't try to speak, Shaft. You must conserve your strength," vocalized Siren, as she looked for the wound.   
"As...sass...in," mumbled Shaft, as Siren lifted him up into her arms. Her ear was close to his face. Vogue raced to Siren and told her that they had to get out of the bank now for there was a bomb inside the bank. They raced outside of the bank.   
"Badrock, take care of Shaft! He's been shot. Lower back. I'll be back!" yelled Siren, as Badrock took hold of Shaft from her. Siren raced into the building. A few minutes later, she came out of the building in her hands was what was left of the bomb. She gave the bomb pieces to Chapel, who then handed them over to the Police.   
Siren raced to Shaft's side and gently placed her finger in where the bullet was. She then looked up to the crowd for she heard the thoughts of the assassin in the crowd. Nowhere to hide no one to protect him from her. He turned and started to run away from the scene. She flew after him with blood on her mind.   
"Help me! She's gone mad! Stop her someone!" screamed the bank guard, as he tried to outrace the flying member of YoungBlood. Siren lunged at him and took him down with a whack of her talons drawing blood from him. It looked like Siren had indeed gone mad. Badrock grabbed hold of Siren as a civilian helped the guard up his feet before she killed the man.   
"Let me go, Badrock! He was the one who tried to kill Shaft! Hear his thoughts and then tell me if I was right!" hissed Siren, as her eyes flamed as Badrock heard the bank guard's thoughts. He released Siren as she raced to Shaft's side. With a push of her powers, she was able to get the medics away from Shaft. She glanced at the wound before looking up at the medics.   
"The bullet is near his lungs," replied Siren. The medics had just diagnosed his condition and she did it within seconds of glancing at the wound. She then plunged her mouth around the wound and started to inhale. When her mouth was full of his blood and no bullet. She spit it out on the street and took another long inhale on his wound to finally get the bullet in her mouth with some of his blood too. She motioned to the police officer who was standing nearby to place his gloved hand under her mouth to catch the bullet as it dropped from her mouth. She quickly moved it away as she spit out Shaft's blood onto the streets. She healed his wound as she placed her hand over the wound. The medics gave her water to rinse her mouth out with.   
The news crew who was there to video the hostage situation was taping everything including Siren's sucking Shaft's blood from the wound. Who was she? Where did she come from? That was on all the minds of the people of Washington D.C. including the President of the United States himself.   
Chapter Eight.   
"I am being called what!?" exclaimed Siren, looking at him seriously.   
"They are calling you the Vampire YoungBlood, Siren. I think it is time to formally introduce you to the public," declared Shaft, looking at her from his chair in the debriefing room.   
"I think it would be wise now after all that bad publicity about me, Shaft. I don't want people to accuse me of being something I am not," verbalized Siren, turning away from the window to look at them.   
"I think we should introduce you to the President...himself first before we introduce you to the public, Siren. I better head to the computer room to call him," spoke Shaft, as he walked towards the door. When the door opened and Tymer was standing there.   
"Shaft, the President is on the phone. He wants to speak with you right now about the Vampire YoungBlood," spoke Tymer, looking at him.   
Shaft raced towards the computer room where he spoke with the President. A few minutes later, he walked back into the debriefing room.   
"So...are we going to see him?" asked Vogue, looking at him as he sat down in his chair.   
He turned to look at her and then spoke, "Yes, he wants us all there when he meets Siren...today. I don't want anyone to know that we are visiting the President. Siren, can you make us all invisible like you did at the bank today."   
"Yes, I can. I'll do it before we leave here...so no one will be the wiser of where we are off to, Shaft," replied Siren, as they headed to the transport.   
Chapter Nine.   
"Fine, sir. Sir...this is our new member Siren," spoke Shaft, looking at Mr. Clinton and then to Siren.   
"The vampire YoungBlood," responded Bill Clinton, looking at the new member of YoungBlood.   
"Sir...Siren is no vampire. The press got that all wrong," retorted Shaft.   
"If I was a vampire as the press is stating....I would be dead right now," added Siren, turning away from the window to look at him with her brown eagle eyes.   
"If they got that all wrong, Siren. Then tell me the real reason why you sucked the blood from Shaft's wound?" asked Bill, looking at her seriously.   
"I had to remove the bullet from Shaft's back without creating another wound for his body to heal. Had the bullet...if it went in any further then it did. It would have costed Shaft his career that he cares for and....I am afraid...his life as well. The bullet was very close to his lungs. I had to get the bullet out anyway I could and if I grossed some people out with how I removed the bullet from Shaft...that's their problem not mine. The press was on Shaft when I was getting my mouth rinsed out," spoke Siren, as she walked towards the window to gaze out to the White House lawn where their transport was at that moment.   
"Now, I understand the reason why you did that. But what about the possibility of you or her getting....AIDS, Shaft?" asked Bill Clinton, looking at her and then to him.   
"None, sir. I do not have AIDS and neither does she, sir," replied Shaft.   
"Shaft, we better go. I can barely hold the invisibility for long," declared Siren, looking at him. Her eyes glinted her power and the intense concentration that she was doing just to keep it up.   
"Alright, Siren. Good-bye Mr. Clinton," spoke Shaft, as they left the Oval Office for their transport unit and homebase.   
Chapter Ten.   
"Earlier today the public saw our newest member, Siren, in action. She's no vampire as you are accusing her to be. She did what she had to do to save my life," spoke Shaft, as flash bulbs went off near Siren, who didn't like the bright flashing lights.   
"Next question...please?" asked Tymer, who was standing nearby.   
"This one is for Siren. Where did you live before you joined YoungBlood?" asked a reporter, looking at her.   
"I lived everywhere and nowhere that I call home. The whole planet Earth is my home. I live where I want to," replied Siren, looking at the reporter who had asked the question.   
"No more questions! Headquarters will have Siren's bio out tomorrow morning. Thank you for coming," spoke Shaft, looking at them as they headed into their headquarters without answering another question from the crowd of reporters.   
Once they got inside, they quickly went to the debriefing room so Kira could tell them more about her past. But it was going to be rough for Kira to reveal her past for she knew not who she is or where she came from.   
"I'm sorry, Kyra. But we do need to know where you came from so the reporters will drop that subject alone," spoke Shaft, looking at her as he sat down. She walked to the window and gazed out.   
"I..I don't remember anything of my past. I just don't...I wish I knew my own past," whispered Siren, turning away from the window to look at them gently.   
"You mean you are an amnesiac, Siren?" asked Chapel, looking at her shocked.   
"I don't know who I am. Or where I came from either. All I know is my name and that is all I know," replied Siren, turning back to the window once again. She really knew who she was but she couldn't let them know the secret that she has inside of her. The secret of near immortality.   
"Then, we should just have to make one up for you, Siren. Until you remember your past," conversed Shaft, as he started to write something down on the piece of paper that he had in front of him. He stood up and walked out of the room to the young secretary. He handed her the paper, who immediately started to type the information into the computer. He started to walk back into the room when he heard a loud bird screech coming from the lips of Siren. The sonic waves from her bird scream shattered the glasses on the table and the windows. Her taloned hands were covered her ears as she looked down at the streets below. She was seeking out the sound that was making the loud noise that she was hearing.   
Shaft raced to her side and gently removed her hands from around her ears. She turned to look at him wild eyed. She had the look of pain in her eyes. He had seen that look before.   
"Please...help...me, Jeff. The...the sound...that I...am...hearing...is painful. It...is...deafening," whispered Siren, looking at him in pain.   
"I will, Siren. I promise you," spoke Shaft, as his fingers pinched the nerves on the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. She slumped into his arms. Her white wings went limp as did the rest of her body. Shaft lifted her up into his arms and started to walk out of the room.   
"Shaft, what happened to her?" asked Vogue, as the others followed Shaft, who was not heading towards the medi-center but to Kira's room.   
"Your ears like mine couldn't hear the sound that Kira was hearing, Vogue. The sound is high frequency. That is the only sound that we can not hear but Kira and the all the animals in this city can hear the sound," vocalized Shaft, looking at her as he laid Kira down on her bed.   
"I think there is a way to keep her from hearing the sound so we don't have to clean up the mess that would result from her screams again," conveyed Combat, as he and Diehard walked out of Kira's room towards the storage area and fixed something for Kira's ears. Chapter Eleven.   
Siren was awake when Combat and Diehard returned to Kira's room with the hearing aids that they made for her for she was hearing the sound again. Combat quickly placed the aids in her ears and prayed to his Gods that it would work.   
"Wha! The sound...it's gone! Combat...what did you do to make me not hear the sound?" asked Siren, looking up at him as she tilted her head this way and that way but she could not hear the sounds at all.   
"The two aids I placed in your ears is what is stopping the sound from entering your ears to make you go wild on us. They will stop the sound until we are able to find the location of the sound and put it out of commission," spoke Combat, looking at her as she sat on the edge of her bed.   
"But how will we find it...the source of the sound, Combat? If Siren's ears are closed off to the sound?" asked Badrock, looking at him seriously.   
"We will locate it by this," spoke Diehard, as Combat held up the cellular phone-like device that was beeping every few seconds.   
"Siren's going to remain here for this mission," stated Shaft, looking at them and to Siren, who was shocked that she wasn't going to be on the mission.   
"What! Shaft, I want to go! It's my ears that whoever is trying to destroy!" screamed Siren, her voice was almost hitting her bird scream.   
"Yes, I know, Siren. But it would best if you remain here for your own good. Whoever is doing this to you...they could catch you and find the aids in your ears and remove them. I don't want that to happen to you, Siren," spoke Shaft, his voice went to a whisper as he spoke with Siren.   
"I...understand now Shaft. I'll stay here and watch your progress on the computer. If you need my help...just yell and I'll come flying," replied Siren, looking at the team.   
Chapter Twelve.   
"Do you think it will work on her, the YoungBlood's humanoid bird, Siren, SilverSpear?" asked SilverLightning, looking at the silver-haired woman as she turned off the machine that was creating the sound that Siren was hearing.   
"Yes. She will go mad upon hearing the sound that no human can hear but the animals of the city. I can make the entire city's pets go mad against their owners and YoungBlood would be chasing their winged member all over the city as she destroys the city," replied SilverSpear, looking at him with a wicked smile on her face, she turned off the machine.   
"Can anyone join this party, SilverLightning?" asked a voice, as they turned to the door to see who it was.   
"It's gone! The sound has vanished!" Combat informed them, as he looked at his device when the beeps had suddenly stopped.   
"Where was the last location of where the sound was coming from, Diehard?" asked Chapel, turning to look at him.   
"It was right near the W. Wilson Memorial Bridge, Chapel. Then, it vanished at a warehouse. The records state that it should be very much deserted. It was ordered to be destroyed by the city," spoke Diehard, looking at them when the beeps started up once again coming from the so-called empty warehouse.   
"Let's investigate the warehouse. Let's hope that whoever is doing the noise that is making Siren scream so loudly isn't there...but the machine is," spoke Shaft, as they climbed out of their transport unit. They raced towards the warehouse and leaped over the fence that blocked their way. They sneaked into the building by the backdoor with Badrock watching out for the night watchman to make his nightly rounds. As they entered the building deeper, Diehard's internal sensors were detecting heat sources. He held his hand up making the others stop and look around their area.   
"What is it, Diehard?" whispered Shaft, looking at him carefully.   
"My sensors are detecting six to seven heat sources. In that direction, Shaft," whispered Diehard, as they sneaked closer towards the heat sources that Diehard had detected.   
"Look, there is the source of the sound, Shaft," whispered Combat, as he looked at his device and then pointed it at the machine. They walked right up to the machine without any trouble at all. Diehard started to look for the six heat sources that he had detected. When a bright strobe lights shone directly at their eyes blinding them from seeing their attackers.   
"Get them, SilverForce!" screamed their leader SilverLightning, as lightning crackled in the warehouse. YoungBlood didn't even see the attack coming for they were trying to get rid of the spots that was dancing in front of their eyes, all but for Diehard, who lashed out at SilverLightning, who went down never realizing that Diehard was an android so he couldn't be blinded like the others were. Diehard quickly sent word to HeadQuarters that they need Siren there immediately. He hoped that she would get there in time to help them get out of this mess.   
Chapter Thirteen.   
Inside the HeadQuarters of the YoungBlood's training room. Siren was dancing to the beat of her own heart as several men watching her move gracefully with her wings outstretched around the room. Shelly was watching how the men just stared at her like she was the last woman on Earth. She started to feel jealous at her for no reason at all. A thought came to her mind could Jeff fall in love with her and dump her for Siren.   
"Hi, Magnus," spoke Shelly, turning to look at him as he entered the room.   
"You know that I am a mythologist part time...Shelly. I looked in my many books of Myths. I found only two myths that speaks of a winged woman like Siren is. One is about the Harpies of Greek Mythology and the other is the Sirens of Greek Mythology. She looks like both a Siren and a Harpy doesn't she, Shelly?" asked Magnus, looking at her gently.   
"Yeah, she does," replied Shelly. She turned to leave when she saw one of the computerists come racing into the room out of breath.   
"Siren!! They need you! Ambushed! A warehouse south of this building near the W. Wilson Memorial Bridge!" yelled the young man, looking at her still out of breath.   
Once the man told her everything, Siren flew out of the building straight towards the building where her team was trapped within. SilverForce tied the members of YoungBlood up and then wait for the arrival of Siren, their winged teammate to save them and the day. They had an ace up their sleeve never knowing that Siren couldn't hear their machine's noise. Badrock tried to break free of his ropes but he couldn't for they were steel bars instead of plain rope like they did with the others. SilverStrobe looked around the building and then went to SilverLightning who turned on the machine once more.   
"Shaft, that machine must be the cause of Siren's pain," spoke Combat, as his device started to beep once again.   
"Combat, can you break your ropes?" asked Vogue, looking at him as she struggled to break hers.   
"No. Mine are too tight on my wrists. I could break both my wrists if I tried to break them," replied Combat, turning his head towards her. SilverWarrior walked over to Combat and smacked his face hard. He went to Vogue and untied her and dragged her to where Combat was and retied both their ropes around each others ropes. If one of them tried to break their ropes -- they will dislocate their teammate's arms. SilverWarrior walked away from them just as Siren emerged from her invisiblity behind Combat and Vogue. She used her powers to free them from their bonds. She went to the others and did the same to them but told them to remain where they were until she gives the word. Siren turned invisible once more and slipped out of the warehouse undetected by the members of SilverForce.   
SilverForce was totally unaware of Siren's appearance until the warehouse's door came down by a very powerful kick done by Siren herself.   
"Release my team or prepare to meet your makers!!" demanded Siren, looking at them. She stood there like she meant serious business.   
"Attack her! Kill her!" screamed SilverLightning, as he raced over to his precious machine and turned it to full power in hopes that it would take her down. But to his disbelief -- the sound was not affecting her like they had thought she would be. Siren was still standing with the machine's high frequency that the machine was producing.   
"Now, YoungBlood!" screamed Siren, as she let loose a cry of destructive force against the machine that was causing the animals of this city and herself so much pain. The others leapt from their bonds free, thanks to what Siren did earlier. They fought the members of SilverForce to defeat. But this time they made sure that they didn't get away like they did last time.   
"How did...? How could you handle the high frequency that our machine was putting out, Siren...if I can ask such a question?" asked SilverLightning, looking at her inquired on how she could handle the sound now.   
"Can I show him?" questioned Siren, looking towards Shaft for guidance on how to answer his question.   
"Go ahead, Siren. It's your decision, now," replied Shaft, looking at her and then to SilverLightning.   
"I can't hear your machine's sound for I have these in my ears. They block out your machine's high frequencies totally," uttered Siren, looking at him as she removed the aids from her ears and then placed them in her hand to show them to SilverLightning. Then, without warning, she gave him a high kick to the jaw knocking him backwards before he could speak again. Shaft pulled her away before she gave him another kick to the jaw. Shaft pushed her towards Combat, who held her as her anger left her. Shaft was shocked that Siren attacked him with so much anger. He checked Silverlightning's pulse to find that he was unconscious but still alive.   
"Is he alive?" hissed Siren, looking at him with fire coming from her eyes.   
"Yes, he is, Siren. You'll not harm him again while he is in custody," declared Shaft, looking at her very sternly.   
Badrock spoke, "We should get these six into a jail cell that can hold them and get our butts out of here."   
"Diehard, get the power dampeners for these six," Shaft communicated, as Diehard flew out of the building to their transport unit to get power dampeners for SilverForce.   
Soon, the members of SilverForce was loaded into their cells for the ride back to YoungBlood's HeadQuarters. Siren stared at the warehouse that held such dangerous equipment. She turned away from the building. It was only when she reached the fence did she turn around and let loose a sonic scream towards the building destroying the building instantly into rubble.   
"You are one mysterious young lady, Kira. I bet it will be fun finding out more of your history," spoke Shaft, looking at her gently as she looked towards the setting sun. He walked past the fence and walked up the plank of their transport unit.   
"Oh, you have no idea how dangerous it is going to be, Shaft," whispered Siren, as her eyes flamed into that of a bird of fire.   
"Come on, Siren!" yelled Shaft, looking at her from the transport.   
"I'm coming, Shaft," replied Siren, as she flew towards the transport.   
Chapter Fourteen.   
"Goodnight, Magnus," spoke Shelly, as she walked out the door. Magnus was about to leave for the evening when he met up with Shelly which reminded him that he had not finished a design for Vogue yet.   
"Night, Shelly," replied Magnus, as he walked back inside the building.   
"Shelly...wait. You forgot this on your desk. I didn't want you to lose your gift from Jeff," replied Holden, handing her the small box that had her name on it.   
"Oh, I must have overlooked it in my rush to get out of here. Thanks...Holden," replied Shelly, as she walked to her car and placed the box on the passenger seat. She climbed into her car and started to drive away never noticing the evil look on Holden's face.   
Boom!   
"What was that!?" screamed Shaft, as the transport was rocked by the explosion that happened in front of their HeadQuarters.   
"It's a car bomb! But I can't believe it! It was inside Shelly's car!" exclaimed Vogue, turning towards Shaft.   
"No!!" screamed Shaft, as he leapt out of the transport unit and raced towards the burning car. Siren flew after him and stopped him before he could reach the car.   
"Shaft, it's too late! Even if we were able to pull her out of the car. She would not have survived the explosion and the burns for long, Shaft," spoke Siren, holding him in her arms.   
"But your healing powers! You can bring her back...can you?" asked Shaft, looking at her in the eyes.   
"I can only heal the wounded, Shaft. I can not bring the dead back to life. Shelly is one of the dead. I'm sorry...but she is one of the dead," replied Siren, as she put out the fire and ripped open the driver's side of the car and used her telekinetic powers to lift Shelly out of the car and onto the bodybag that Badrock had placed on the ground for her.   
Siren placed her clawed hands on Shelly's face and hands and used her healing powers to heal the burns and to make her once more beautiful.   
"That's all...I can do for her, Shaft. She is one of the dead. But she did call out your name the second that she died," replied Siren, as she nodded to Badrock to carry Shelly to the morgue of YoungBlood's HeadQuarters.   
The others hauled SilverForce out of the cells as Shaft and Siren walked next to each other as they got SilverForce into their jail cells for the night for tomorrow morning they will be sent to the Court House for their hearings and then their trial will begin.   
"Thank you, Kira. For being here for me," whispered Jeff, as he looked at her gently through blurry eyes.   
"You're welcome, Jeff. I'll always will be here for you," whispered Kira, looking at him with caring eyes. Jeff went towards his room and looked at the others before entering. The others went to either their rooms or to the training room to get their sadness out or their anger for not being able to help Shelly.   
"Poor Jeff. I feel your pain in my mind. I know your loss. For I too...have lost someone very dear to me. No one can ever get over that kind of loss. One day...you'll be able to love again and I hope it could be...one day...be me," whispered Kira, as she entered her room.   



	2. The Truth.

YoungBlood in The Truth. 

Written by Beth Brownell 

Chapter One. 

"I could use a little help over here!" yelled Shaft, as he plunged an arrow into the chest of a Daemonite. His fellow team members were fighting two or three Daemonites at a time. 

"Can anyone join this fight, Shaft?" asked a voice, coming from behind him. It was Spartan and the other WildC.A.T.S. as he fired off one of his plasma bursts at the Daemonite warrior to give Shaft, the leader of the group called YoungBlood, some breathing space. 

"Sure, Spartan. Your team is a welcome sight right now," replied Shaft, as he fired off three arrows towards a Daemonite, who dropped dead. 

Both teams fought side by side against the battalion of Daemonites to defeat. Soon, after the fighting was done, the two teams who rarely encounter each other in battle remained in the area to visit. 

"We have a slight problem with one of our members, that I think one of your teammates can help with. Our newest member is an amnesiac. She can't even remember who she is let a lone where she came from. I believe Voodoo could help her in remember something about her past, Spartan," conversed Shaft, looking towards Voodoo and then to the sky where Siren was watching them with a darkened face. 

"Voodoo might be able to help her regain some of her memory but I wouldn't know for Voodoo never did this kind of thing before. But, yes, I think she can help your teammate, Shaft. Voodoo, will you come over here for a moment...I need to speak with you about something," spoke Spartan, looking at Voodoo as she walked over to them leaving Maul and Badrock alone. 

"Shaft! Have you seen Siren went to? Zealot wanted to speak with her about something. I told her that I would go find her but she vanished from the last spot I saw her at!" yelled Combat, running up to them. 

Shaft looked to the spot where he had seen her last and found her missing from the area. He yelled, "What! She should be...damn that girl. Combat, check the radar! She couldn't have gotten too far by now! Diehard, radio HeadQuarters! Ask them if they have seen Siren..yet?" 

"Shaft, Siren's at Homebase. She told them something about drying her off her wings," spoke Diehard, looking at him from the transport unit. 

"Do you think your team would mind hanging out with us at our base while Voodoo and Siren are talking, Spartan?" asked Shaft, looking at him and then to Voodoo. 

"I don't think they would mind too much," responded Spartan, as they headed towards YoungBlood's transport unit for their homebase. 

Chapter Two. 

"Shaft, we informed Siren that you wanted to speak with her in the debriefing room," spoke Holden. Holden watched as Shaft entered the debriefing room with the members of WildC.A.T.S. behind him and the others. Shaft saw Siren walking down the hallway wearing a red cloak that covered up her white wings from sight by the monitors that lined the hallway leading to the debriefing room. 

"Shaft, I'm sorry for running out..? What are they doing here?" asked Siren, looking at Shaft sternly after seeing the members of WildC.A.T.S. standing near the others. 

"I asked Voodoo to help you regain some of your memory, Kyra. At least, where you were born," spoke Shaft, looking at Siren then to Voodoo. 

"Voodoo doesn't have to go into her memories, Shaft. I know the truth about the woman...you call Siren," spoke Zealot, looking directly at Siren. 

"You do?" asked Shaft, shocked. 

"Her real name is Kyrana. She's an alien like I am. She came to this planet with our people along with the Daemonites...eons ago. Kyrana is a natural navigator. She could go anywhere on Earth once and that she could return to the same area years later without the help from a map. She is the best tracker and navigator in or on her planet of Birvannia. Her people...the Birvannians, were the best and most well known navigators in the known universe. I was proud to be friends with her people," spoke Zealot, looking at them as they heard the truth about who Kyra was. 

"Liar!!! If you were my people's friends and ally...why did you massacre my people? Why did you kill my mother, father, my unborn sister and my seven other sisters, and the rest of my people...murderess?!" demanded Siren, as tears came falling from her eyes. Her fingernails turned into the talons that she used on the Daemonites eariler that day. 

"I did not kill your people, Kyrana. I would not kill my friends," replied Zealot, looking at her gently knowing that she was upset at the moment. 

Chapter Three. 

"Liar! Liar! You killed my people! I saw you kill them with my very own eyes! Now that I found you, Zaranna at long last...you will pay for theirs deaths with your life!" screamed Kyrana, looking at her with fire coming out of her eyes. 

"Then, kill me...if it will help you feel better about your people, Kyra. But I didn't kill your people...the Daemonites did," spoke Zealot, looking at the angry young Birvannian woman calmly. 

"Death! No..I can't. Your life is spared. But tell me about the scene you found on my homeworld of Birvannia, Zaranna," spoke Kyra, her talons flexed out then they were retracted as she slumped down to the floor. 

"I will tell you as much as I know, Kyra. But it is not much. We arrived at your homeworld a few minutes after the massacre of your people, Kyrana. We were burying your people and I had the unfortunate job of putting a couple of the Birvannians out of their misery. You must had just returned from space when you saw me do that. I took you out with a swift blow to the jaw. When you awoken I told you that we weren't the killers of your people...we had just arrived on your home when we found it like this. Majestic had brought us to your planet to hire you....Kyra for an exploration of the farthest regions of space which happened to include this planet...since you would know how to get us back to Khera, our home planet and Birvannia. He told us to send word to Khera to get protectors to your homeworld to protect what was left of the planet's containment pods," spoke Zealot, looking at her as she looked at her carefully. 

"I remember the rest...Zealot. We were followed by the Daemonites to this planet....I thought I could lose them around the sun but they shot our thrusters out and with one good aim...we too, shot them out of the sky and into the Earth's gravity. We were stranded on this planet with no way to get word to Khera to get a ship sent to the Kherubs...I was the only one who could fly off the planet but I tried once and I don't remembered what happened but I didn't even reach space for a laser beam or someone's power blast blasted me right out of the sky and into the sand. I knew someone didn't want me to get off the planet. I had tried to flex my bird form but it was weaker then it was before. I quickly left the Kherubs to defend for themselves on Earth while I went around Earth. I came to rest in the land that is now Egypt. I lived there for a while then left to find any member of the Kherubs since it was only three thousand years since we crashed landed on this planet...only one thousand years ago when I started on my search for them. I found Zealot and another Kherub which happened to be the ancestor of Voodoo in the desert of Africa. We found each other but it didn't last long for a battalion of Daemonites appeared...they were heading our way. We had no place to hide ourselves. My telepathic abilities were weak but I couldn't do what I can now. Zealot, the other Kherub and I fought side by side but we were way over our own heads until I lashed out with my sonic voice to bring them to their knees but I had also started a landslide that I couldn't get out of," spoke Kyra, looking at them gently. 

"I thought you were killed by the rocks, Kyra. If I knew that you were still alive underneath the boulders...maybe I wouldn't have left the area," replied Zealot, looking at her gently. Zealot was showing a side to her that no one really knew that she had. 

"I called out to you, Zealot...for help under the boulders. I was hurt and barely breathing under the weight of the boulders on top of my body. It was five hundred years later...when I was freed from my prison by a priest of Bennu, an Egyptian God....who would take the form of the Phoenix. He was in the area of our battle with the Daemonites. He was there praying for a sign from Bennu. He was making a stone home for his time there. He never knew that he was removing the rocks on my prison. I took my spaceflyer form which was the form of a bird of fire to free myself from the boulders. The priest that I was Bennu the rising sun reborn in human form and that of a woman with flaming red hair. I hid my wings as good as I could. The priest took me back to the main temple of Bennu where I was worshiped for over five hundred years when I left to destroy myself but I told the priest that was the high priest that I would never return to Egypt unless she needed my help. But all I did was flew across the sea to what would become Greece and lived on some mountains. But the natives I didn't want to be seen by. They saw me as a Siren for once I lived near the sea and then I moved away from the sea to the mountains where they saw me as a Harpy," spoke Kyrana, as she sat down in the nearby chair. 

"Didn't you come looking for us? At least once?" asked Zealot. 

"I did. But all I found was heartache and pain. I left Greece to join this female warrior group called the Codas in an attempt to find one of my friends on this lonely planet. I left the Codas about twenty years later and buried myself under some rocks and entered The Sleep for the next two centuries hoping that somehow...someway a Kherubium would find me," replied Kyra, looking at them. 

"You were with the Codas and I didn't know! I formed the Codas, Kyrana!" exclaimed Zealot, not believing that she was with the Codas and she didn't know. 

"You and I both look different at this time but back then we both looked different when we fought, sister Zealot. I slept under those boulders for over the next two centuries when men dynamited the mountain that I was under freeing me from my forced sleep. They actually thought they had trapped me within the landslide. I raced away before they could inquire about me. That was over forty years ago. I became a recluse roaming the world. It was only three months ago, I saw in the newspaper about YoungBlood and it was right after I had defeated three Daemonite warriors...I knew I had to find my Kherub allies or through the publicity of joining YoungBlood to find you Zealot or any of the other Kherubs. I gained new allies with YoungBlood," spoke Kyrana, looking at them gently as she revealed the real reasons why she joined YoungBlood. 

"Have you journey out into space yet?" asked Maul, looking at her as Shaft handed her a glass of water to drink. 

"I have not tried that stunt in two thousand years, Maul! I don't even think I should even try!" screamed Siren, as she bolted for the door. 

"Miss Siren...the toy company is still waiting for you to meet them in the conference room," spoke Tymer, looking at her as she went past him. 

"Tymer...do you know that YOU are PUSHING my strings to a point that I care not if I was a YoungBlood member or not....I would love to burn you to a crisp!!" hissed Siren. She stared at him with fire coming out of her eyes and then she raced out of the room. Tymer gulped a few times never knowing that she could get so furious at anyone. 

Chapter Four. 

"Will she be back?" asked Voodoo, looking at them. 

"I don't think so. Take a look, Voodoo. Man...oh..man, I hope she is aware of things around her," replied Warblade, looking at Siren flying down the street. 

"I don't believe this. This is not good. Spartan...maybe you should go after her?" asked Zealot, turning to look at him. 

"I can't for it has been taken out of my hands a minute ago...Zealot. Shaft is going after her. Look," spoke Spartan, pointing Shaft out as he raced down the street not even caring to remove his costume for his street clothes. 

Shaft found Siren sitting next to the edge of the river with pigeons flocking to her wanting food from her. They were all around her but flew off once Shaft came into view. 

"Shaft, you shouldn't be here," whispered Siren, not even turning her head to look at him only way she saw him was out of the corner of her left eye. 

He sat down next to her and whispered, "Why did you run out like that on us, Kyra? We were only trying to help you remember your past, Siren?" 

"I knew my past, Shaft! I knew who I was without having you go talking with the WildC.A.T.S. about me. I have a terrible secret within this form I have," spoke Siren, looking at him. 

"What kind of secret that you couldn't reveal to us infront of the WildC.A.T.S., Kyra?" asked Shaft. 

"The secret of near immortality, Shaft. I am ten thousand years old," replied Siren, looking towards the river. 

"Ten...thousand years old!" spoke a very shocked Shaft, as he looked at her. 

Voodoo didn't wanted to be couped up in YoungBlood's HeadQuarters since it was stuffy inside their HeadQuarters. She walked towards the river where she could see what Siren and Shaft were doing but also she saw seven Daemonites walking towards them. Voodoo raced over to them as quickly as she could. 

"Kyra, Shaft...Daemonites! They're coming this way!" yelled Voodoo, looking at them. With her right hand, she was pointing out the seven normal men walking up the riverside. 

"They're just normal men, Voodoo," spoke Shaft, looking at her after he looked towards the men walking towards them. 

"Shaft...you must had forgotten that Voodoo can see the Daemonite within them. Voodoo, can you depossess them from their human hosts!" asked Siren, looking at her. 

"I'll try, Siren. But I can only do one at a time," replied Voodoo, as she took hold of a Daemonite and started to depossess him of his human host. 

At that moment, in the debriefing room, they all heard Kyra's telepathic plea for help. They all raced towards the river to find them fighting Daemonites in human form. One of them was being removed from his human host by Voodoo. They quickly helped them in the fight. The Daemonite leader looked at Kyra as she fought with one of the Daemonite and knew exactly who she was. 

"Kill the Birvannian witch! Before she uses her destructive voice against us!" commanded the leader of the Daemonite/human hosts. 

"The Birvannian? Who...Kyrana, flee...now! They're after you!" yelled Shaft, as he fired off one of his arrows at the leader, who just ducked missing getting hit by it. 

"If they want me...they'll have to go through my screams first!" screamed Kyrana, as she let loose a sonic cry that sent the Daemonites screaming down to their knees. Her sonic screams had a bad side as well as a good side. The windows surrounding the river were shattered by her scream. 

"Badrock, Maul, Diehard, Warblade...keep the Daemonites from escaping even though they can't even get their bearings straight. Voodoo, can you depossess them?" asked Siren, looking at her gently. 

"I..I..don't..know, Kyrana. Weak..still," replied Voodoo, looking at her in the arms of Spartan. 

"She's in no shape to do it, Kyrana. She must rest before she does it again," spoke Spartan, looking at her with a hint of anger in his computer eyes. 

"Combat...take him! Don't let him him go until I'm done," spoke Siren, as she ripped Voodoo from Spartan's arms. Combat had hold of Spartan as he struggled to get free. Siren was working quickly as she merged Voodoo's body into her own. 

"Oh....wow! I never seen through the eyes of an angel before, Kyra. I am not an angel, Pris...I am a Birvannian woman. I have seen that way for thousands of years. Now let's get down to business..shall we? My powers combined with yours will help you to depossess the Daemonites scum bags from their human hosts," spoke Voodoo/Siren, as they both started to depossess the Daemonite parasite from their human hosts. 

Five minutes later, all the Daemonites that had possessed a human host was now out of their hosts and lying on the ground trying to escape from their sworn enemies the Kherubims and their allies. 

"Now to destroy them before they get away. This is for my people, you monsters," hissed Siren, as she burned the Daemonites to death with her flaming wing. 

"Let Voodoo go, Kyra. You got your revenge against the Daemonites and let her go!" demanded Spartan, looking at her as Kyra's eyes went white and then flaming and then brown as Voodoo was emerging from Kyra's body. Voodoo could barely stand once she appeared out of Kyrana's body and mind. Siren held her up with her powers as she placed her flaming hand over her eyes and then Voodoo's hand fell from her waist. 

"Is the child alright, Kyrana?" asked Zealot, looking at Voodoo gently. 

"Yes, she is, Zealot. I made her fall asleep. She needs the sleep. Do you know that she could become a very powerful woman if she learns how to handle her depossessive powers? Her soul and will are very strong," spoke Kyrana, looking at them seriously. 

"Zealot...you mention something about containment pods earlier. What's a containment pod?" asked Shaft, looking at her wondering what she had meant by the word 'containment pods'. 

"A containment pod is what the unborn children," replied Zealot, looking at him when another voice was heard. 

"I'll tell him...what a containment pod is mainly used for the newborn children of Birvannia. But the seven month old babies or offspring...their lungs and heart are not fully developed to handle the air or the beating of their own hearts on their own so they are placed in the containment pods for another three months before the child is ready to emerge from the containment pod fully able to breath on it's own and it's heart beating on it's own. A Birvannian woman carries the child for only seven months before she gives birth to the birth sac and the baby. She has a matter of just barely under three minutes to place the baby with it's birth sac into the containment unit before the child is rendered lifeless," spoke Kyra, looking at them. 

"Rendered lifeless? What do you mean by that, Kyra?" asked Warblade, looking at her strangely and yet he was wondering what she had meant by rendered lifeless. 

"Meaning dead, Warblade. The baby would die if it isn't placed in the containment pod within three minutes. She has not enough time to even speak the child's name to the baby before the baby is placed into the containment pod," replied Kyra, looking up at the sky with a sad look in her eyes. 

"Is that pod like thing that's in your room a containment pod, Kyra?" asked Combat, looking at her as she looked up at the blue sky. 

"Yes...it is. For when I am fortunate to bear a child I would be very much prepared to take care of my child for I do not wish to lose her or him," replied Kyra, turning to look at him. 

"Kyra, what's wrong?" asked Shaft, looking at her gently. 

"Zealot...answer me this question. Did you or any of the others found any containment pods in good shape with uninjured babies within them?" asked Kyra, turning to look at her. 

"Why do you want to know...Kyra?" asked Spartan, pondering why she would ask such a thing of Zealot. 

"If by chance they...the containment pods were not damaged or destroyed by the sneak attack from the accursed Daemonites...there may be a chance that I may not be the last of my people! My people may still be alive!" replied Kyrana, turning to look at him and then to Zealot. 

"Fifty percent of the pods were destroyed but several of the pods were still functioning including the one carrying your sister, Kialan. The rest were too badly damaged and had to be destroyed. We sent word to Khera to send a guardian to Birvannia to protect the last twenty percent of the containment pods, Kyra. Yes, you are no longer the last of your kind," spoke Zealot, looking at her as tears of happiness fell from Kyra's brown eyes. 

"You mean your people watched over Kyra's people's birth pods, Zealot," spoke Vogue, looking at her not really believing that Zealot's people would watch over a dying world's last children. 

"Spartan....is there a way to send word to my people to at least let them know that I am alive....if by chance that that pod is still functioning....Kialan might be alive. Why I know her name is cause I watched my mother placed her last daughter within a containment pod before I received the distress call from space," whispered Kyra, looking towards the members' of the WildC.A.T.S. 

"Yes, there is a way. Halo's satellites could send a message to them on Birvannia. Are you...allowed to leave YoungBlood for a while, Kyra?' asked Spartan, looking at her and then to Shaft. 

Siren turned to Shaft and she knew it was alright by what he said mentally to her. Siren spoke, "I'm ready when you are Spartan." 

"Vogue, you're in command until I return. Spartan, is it all right for me to go with you to give support to Kyra if she doesn't get any response from her homeworld?" asked Shaft, looking at him. There was something that Shaft wasn't saying but how he looked towards Kyrana told the whole entire story. 

"I don't think it would hurt too much. Void..come and pick us up," spoke Spartan into his communicator. Just as Void appeared over the river bank. The other WildC.A.T.S raced into the teleport field with Kyra and Shaft behind them. 

Chapter Five. 

"You did what! Spartan, you must be outta of your mind! To bring two YoungBloods into our HeadQuarters!" screamed Jacob Marlowe, looking at Spartan. 

"Sir, she happens to be our navigator from our ship. Shaft only came along to give support to her if we do not get word from her people that she hasn't seen in over five thousand years ago," spoke Zealot, looking at him seriously. 

"Lord Emp, you must understand that Spartan only did this so I, Kyrana, daughter of Kilyana and Killian, sister to Kialan, of the Birvannian race, navigator-supreme of the Kherubim explorers, currently with YoungBlood, can contact my people to let them know that I am still alive," spoke Kyrana. She spoke to him with a bowed head. Somewhere deep inside Jacob Marlowe's mind that move stirred a memory long buried. 

"Kyrana is correct, Jacob. She is only here to get in contact with her own people on Birvannia. The Kherubim had hauled her away from her very own people when they needed her the most while we needed her help in your explorations of space beyond your knowledge of space," replied Void, looking at Jacob. 

"Very well. Spartan send the message to them. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," spoke Jacob, as he walked out of the room. 

Spartan linked his internal computer up with Halo's computer and with that he quickly typed a coded message to the Birvannian's satellite. Once, he got done, he turned towards Kyra and spoke as calm as he could, "They should be sending their response to us within five to ten minutes, Kyra. I wish it was much faster. I know how eager you are to hear from Kialan. Void will inform us when we get their response from your people." 

"I know, Hadrian. But I can handle the wait for it took me five thousand years to get to see my younger sister for the first time," spoke Kyra, looking at him as they walked out of the room. Maul was the only one wondering why Kyra had the moves of a Coda warrior. Maybe if he asked her she would tell him. He went to look for her only to end up walking near to Voodoo's room only to end up seeing Zealot and Voodoo walking towards the training room when Kyrana appeared next to Zealot and they walked to the training room for Voodoo's Coda training. But one thing was missing -- Shaft. Where was the leader of the YoungBlood at? he wondered. 

He met up with the three women walking towards the training room where he saw the missing Shaft. He was fighting with Warblade in the training room. Warblade was getting frustrated for he kept getting air as Shaft knocked him down with a kick to the lower legs like a Coda warrior. How did Shaft learn the moves of a Coda Warrior -- they all wondered. 

"Warblade can't use his powers if he does even slight making of a claw or a blade...he loses the game," spoke Spartan, looking at Voodoo and then to Zealot. 

The match was over, Spartan called it a draw since the two men were equally matched. Zealot had the training room for Voodoo's Coda training. 

"Kyra, tell me how did Shaft learn that Coda move?" asked Voodoo, looking at her gently. 

"Because I taught him that move," spoke Kyrana, she quickly removed Voodoo's legs from under her with one quick move. 

"You taught a man a Coda move, sister Kyrana!" exclaimed Zealot, looking at her sternly. 

"You are not the Majestrix of the Codas no more, sister Zealot. I do not have to tell you why for I am the Majestrix of the Codas!" replied Kyrana, looking at her with her eyes flaming as she stood there looking at Zealot. 

"That's impossible! I thought you left the Codas a long time ago, Kyra?" asked Voodoo. 

"Oh..I did, Voodoo. But I returned years later. A civil war had started to break out because of Zealot's disappearance. I quelled it before it even started. I told them the only one who could rule over all must be strong of heart and discipline to rule over the Codas. I told them that whoever wants to become Majestrix must go through the arena first. There must had been about two hundred women who wanted to rule. Not many lasted no more than three rounds. The best went farther by eight rounds. I was one of them who went into the final round along with a woman by the name of Andromache. I had just beaten her and I was preparing to kill her. But I threw aside the clef blade and called the end of the fight. I told her that I could do three things to her...one kill her...two to banish her forever...three make her my second in command. I asked her what she thinks she deserves. She said the first for she fought as bravely as she could but I had defeated her fairly and she deserves an honorable death. I told her that being as brave to believe you deserve death would strain the Codas without a great woman like herself. I told her that she was my second in command as of that moment. I ruled wisely for over three centuries...I knew I hadn't taken The Sleep in over five centuries so I went into the mountains to enter my sleep but I told the Codas that I was going hunting. My Sleep was for over two years long when I finally returned to the Codas. I found that they were in mourning over their Majestrix, whose body was found in the mountains. She was killed by a wild animal, the guard added that they found the body of the animal near to her dead body. The Codas knew that their Majestrix did not go without a huge fight. I asked who was the new Majestrix. It was Andromache who was the new Majestrix. I went to the arena where I saw her sitting alone near the Goddess of the Hunt's statue. I called out her name. At first she thought I was a ghost. I told her if I was a ghost I wouldn't be able to touch her. She reached out her hand and I took hold of it in my own. She was thrilled that I was alive but then she told me that if the others found out about me being alive it would send them in an uproar. I told her that I would exile myself from the ranks of the Codas and the Sisterhood...forever. Then, I left the arena and the home of the Codas forever never to set foot in the home of the Codas again," spoke Kyra, looking at Voodoo as Zealot and Voodoo went onto the training floor. 

"Kyra, it's here," spoke Spartan, walking into the room with Shaft behind him. 

"The message," replied Kyra, as she flew out of the room not using her wings to fly but her fire power as she raced into the computer room. 

"I want to be alone when I speak with my sister, Shaft. I hope you can understand," spoke Kyrana, looking at him as he stood by the door. 

"I do, Kyra. Go and speak with your sister," replied Shaft, as he backed out of the door and headed back to the training room with the others behind him. 

"Kyrana...is that you, sister?" asked Kialan, as her face appeared on the computer screen. 

"Yes, it is, sister. I am alive," spoke Kyra, looking at the face of her younger sister. The resemblance between them was obvious. They both has white wings, brown eyes, but only one thing was different. Kyrana has fiery red hair while Kialan has golden blond hair. 

Chapter Six. 

Kyrana had slipped into the training room quietly to see Maul and Warblade fighting on the training floor. She watched them from the side of the door. Maul saw her standing by the door. He started to walk over forgetting the fight for a moment. Warblade turned his hand into a ram and whammed Maul into the computer next to Voodoo, who jumped out of the way. Maul moved away from the wall to see how much damage he had caused, the computer started to send sparks out. Those sparks that touched the air burst into flames. The whole room started to fill up with flames and smoke. As Voodoo headed towards the door with the others, an explosion occurred trapping Voodoo within the room. She couldn't move for the flames had wrapped itself near to where Voodoo was standing at. 

Everyone was out except for Voodoo, but to stop the flames from going any farther they would have to get the computer's fire system on line since it now has to be done manually. 

"Voodoo! Where's Voodoo?" asked Spartan, when he realized that Voodoo wasn't with them. 

"Voodoo's still in the room, Spartan.'' spoke Warblade, pointing out the dark shape of Voodoo in the room. 

"The room's temperature is over what anyone here can handle. I'm going in," spoke Spartan, as he started to walk into the room. 

"You're forgetting about me, Spartan. She who can withstand the cold chill of space and enter the sun and come out alive. With the heat in that room...you'll melt before you even reach the Gifted One. I'll save her. She's using her telekinetic powers to have a shield around her but it won't last long," vocalized Siren, as she wrapped herself in her own flames and entered the room to get Voodoo out. 

"Kyra! No!" bellowed Spartan, as his computer senses tried to locate them in the room. 

"Spartan...can you find where they are?" asked Maul, looking at him. 

"No, I can't find where they are. I lost their body patterns," whispered Spartan, turning away from the door and allowed the fire blanket to drop from his hand. 

"No...look..Spartan!" spoke Zealot. She was watching the room to see something approaching the door covered in a bird of fire. The fire that was within the room was moving with the bird of fire but when in fact the fire was out. Zealot grabbed the fire blanket from the floor and quickly wrapped it around the bird of fire hoping that it was indeed Kyra and Voodoo. They both collapsed to the ground, breathing very shallow. 

"The fire's out, Kyra. You can let Voodoo go," whispered Shaft, as he removed her hands from around Voodoo's body. 

"I...know. I put it out with my flames," moaned Kyra, looking up at him as Voodoo was removed from the area to their medi-center for smoke inhalation. Shaft knelt down to pick Kyra up when Spartan lifted her up into his own arms and carried her to the medi-center for smoke inhalation. Once, she was there, it was discovered that there was no burns on both women even though both women were in the fire. That puzzled the doctors as they examined both women. 

"That's one of her powers, doctor," spoke Shaft, looking at him as Kyra's eyes were being examined. 

"How do you know that's one of her powers, Shaft? Only the Kherubim are the only ones who knows about her firebird form," replied Zealot, looking at him from the bedside of the Voodoo. 

"Not anymore, Zealot. A month ago, we found her flying in a bird of fire to the scene of a battle faster than us. She protected us in that form more than once, Zealot. I have even thought of changing her code-name from Siren to FireBird. She has been using that power more than usual now-a-days," replied Shaft, looking at them. 

Warblade looked at Siren gently and then asked, "How did it go with your sister, Kyra?" 

"Warblade, you will address Sister Kyrana....properly," spoke Zealot, looking at him firmly with both hands on her hips. 

"That's alright, Zealot. I'm not a Coda anymore. I have no right to be called that now. My visit with my sister, Kialan, went fine, Warblade. She informed me that the Emperor and the Empress, including their own heirs to the throne were killed by the sneak attack by the Daemonites. When all the containment pods were hatched, the children...they all chose a new Empress of Birvannia. One who gave money to the poor and to those who needed it. I still do not believe it myself now or when I first heard it from my sister," spoke Kyrana, shaking her head gently. 

"Who is the new Empress, Kyra?" asked Jacob, as he entered the room. 

"You just answered it, 'Saul'. They have declared me Empress. My sister wants me to return home to Birvannia, Lord Emp," replied Kyra, looking at them as they stared at her shocked. 

"You mean they declared you Empress. That's wonderful, Kyra," spoke Spartan, looking at her. 

"No, it isn't wonderful! That would mean I leave Earth forever! I don't care what happens to Birvannia for Earth is more my planet than Birvannia ever was! I never felt like they really cared for me like this planet does. I was Birvannia's money source!" screamed Kyra, looking at Spartan with fire coming out of her eyes. 

She turned to Shaft and spoke, "I had radioed YoungBlood after I was done talking with my sister, Shaft. They should be arriving here soon." 

Kyrana stood up from the bed and quickly teleported Shaft and herself up to the roof where they would wait for their transport to arrive to pick them up. Jacob headed up to the roof to speak with Kyrana for the last time. 

Chapter Seven. 

The YoungBlood's transport was hovering ten feet over the Halo's building as Kyra flew Shaft up to the transport with the use of her birdform. 

"I need to speak with Jacob for a moment, Shaft. Would you fly three hundred feet away so we could have a private chat?" asked Kyra, looking at them. 

"Sure, just give us a wave and we'll come pick you up," replied Shaft, as Combat watched Kyra carefully from the driver's chair of the transport. 

The unit flew away from the building as Jacob watched from the shadows. Kyra didn't need to even turn around to know who was there. 

"Hello, 'Saul'...or..is it..Jacob...now. I need to speak with you. It's about us," spoke Kyra, turning around to look at him. 

"As do I," replied Jacob, as he walked to the edge of the building. 

"I have changed much since we saw each other in the late sixties. Since I have joined YoungBlood...I been seeing alot of Shaft," spoke Kyra, looking at him as he stared out towards the city. 

"Is he in love with you, Kyra?" asked Jacob, looking at her as her fiery red hair flew into her face. 

"Yes, but I haven't told him that I love him for I haven't ended my love for another man..." spoke Kyra. 

"Which is me...Kyra. Am I right..on that?" asked Jacob, looking at her as she pulled her hair away from her face with her clawed hand. 

"Yes, I still love you and I know you still have feelings for me as well....that has resurfaced with my reappearance. I care for you as a friend only. I do not or can not love you anymore. I know you will say the same for I know you too well, Jacob. We are friends..nothing..more...than good...friends," spoke Kyra, as she looked at him a dizzy spell came over her which almost sent her over the edge of the building. 

"I got you, Kyra!" yelled Jacob, as he used his telekinetic powers to grab hold of her waist, "What is happening to you...Kyra?" 

"I am getting close to my Sleep, Jacob. In another three days...I will be sleeping for many days or many months. I must prepare them for what is to come," replied Kyrana, looking at him gently as she turned away from him. She spread her white wings outward to prepare herself for liftoff. Then with one graceful motion she launched herself into the air. 

"Are you sure you can get to the transport before another dizzy spell strikes again, Kyra. I could have Spartan fly you to the transport?" asked Jacob, looking at her gently. 

"I can manage to get there without having Spartan fly me there. Good-bye...my friend," spoke Siren, as she flew towards the transport unit. Then, suddenly a dizzy spell struck her unprepared for it. She went out cold just as she heard a male voice call out her name and grabbed hold of her wrist. 

"I got Kyra! Pull me in!" yelled Shaft. He had almost missed grabbing her wrist before she was out of reach of his hands. 

"Kyra?" asked Shaft, gently as he held her in his arms. His hand was on her neck feeling for a pulse which was there. 

"Uh...wha?" whispered Kyra, opening her eyes to see Shaft's eyes looking down on her with concern written all over them. 

"You fainted before you got into the transport, Kyra. What happened to you out there?" asked Shaft, looking at her. 

"The...time to Sleep...is at hand. But..I have...too many....things..to enter..the Sleep...now," whispered Kyra, as she tried to sit up but Shaft kept her down. 

"The Sleep? What is that, Kyrana?" asked Vogue, looking at her seriously. 

"I can't explain it now. Need to...tell you about....Shelly's...murder..first. I...know..who killed her..Shaft. He had...been..stalking...her for several months before he...killed..her," replied Kyra, as she closed her eyes and then opened them to look at Shaft. 

"Who? Who killed my girlfriend, Kyra?" asked Shaft, looking at her strongly. 

"The...man...who calls himself...Holden. I have his file in my room at HeadQuarters. He been stalking her for the last three months. Sending her...anonymous gifts and flowers then letters which she confided in me that in her words terrified her. Shelly accused you of sending the letters, Shaft. I told her it wasn't you for I told her that the psyche that was the imprint on the letters were not Shaft's. It was someone else who was sending you the letters and he works with her. I told her I'll find the one who was responsible for the letters and make him pay. I turned to leave only to see Holden standing at the doorway of his office and how he looked at Shelly and I knew it was he....who was sending the letters but I had....no proof to my claim. When he left for the lunch break, I stole into his office and found all the evidence I needed to prove to Shelly that Holden was the one and not you...Shaft. I found Shelly and I made sure that no one knew we were talking by turning us both into plants in the hallway. She believed what she saw and she told me that she was going to press stalking charges on Holden that day and get a court order whatever that means...to stop him from getting close to her. But it didn't help he got to her anyway. I have the originals hidden in my room stashed away to where he would not find them....you will find them under my drawer. I didn't trust the drawer for he could find them and destroy them. He been stalking me to get me to give him my files on him...for now he considers me a threat to his freedom for I found out from his last place of employment that he stalked his female bosses and when they found out that it was him...they fired him. I must tell you all something that you don't know. I must go off active duty for two months as of today," spoke Kyrana, looking at them gently. 

"Why is that, Kyra? Is it cause of the dizzy spells you been having?" asked Diehard. 

"Yes and no. I am going into something called The Sleep. You heard me mention it several times over the last few days. It makes my powers get renewed in strength and power. I could be in The Sleep for over two weeks or it could be two months before I reawaken. I will have...no pulse...well maybe...a heartbeat...every five minutes or so. My breathing...will stop and so will...everything else will...shut down until I...awaken. I have...a file...on it in my...room which you..will find with...the files on...Holden under my...dresser. It...will give...you...all the inform...ation you may...need, my...friends. For...right...now, I..say..goo," whispered Kyrana, as her eyes closed and her head dropped towards the floor of the transport. 

Shaft quickly searched for a heartbeat on her neck and found none. He quickly laid her down on the hard floor and started to do CPR on her. Vogue went to his side to help do the heartbeat while he was doing the breathing. 

"Diehard, get us to HeadQuarters immediately! Inform the Medics that we have a code-blue on board!" yelled Shaft, as he went back to breathing for Kyrana once more. 

"I don't think that would be necessary, Shaft," spoke Diehard, looking at him. 

Chapter Eight. 

"What!!" yelled Shaft, turning away from Kyra to look at him. 

"I just saw her heartbeat on my internal monitors, Shaft. Kira is in somekind of suspended animation that has reduced her heartbeat and her breathing to almost nothing. That is why she is sleeping at this moment...if we wake her we may get hurt by her talons. She told us to look under her dresser for the files on The Sleep. That file will give us all the information that we need without waking Kyra up before she needs to, Shaft," spoke Diehard, looking at him. 

Shaft looked at him with fire burning within them as then he lifted Kyra up into his arms and spoke, "We'll have her in her own room for the two months...she'll be sleeping but there will be a heart monitor in her room just incase she starts to awaken two months from now. If anyone asks about where Siren is...that she is in a coma that we do not know when she'll awaken from...understand?" 

They nodded as the transport unit landed in the hangar bay of their HeadQuarters. 

"Shaft...what are we going to do about Holden?" asked Chapel, looking at him as he walked down the plank with Siren in his arms. 

"I want us all to meet in the debriefing room as soon as I get Siren to her room," spoke Shaft, as he walked down the hall to their personal quarters. 

Ten minutes later, Shaft came striding into the room with two files under his arm. Once he was inside the debriefing room he left the door ajar incase Holden was going to sneak a peek into the room to see what they were discussing. 

Shaft spoke, "She's in bed. Now to deal with Holden. From what Siren told us in the transport unit that he is the murderer of Shelly and Holden plans on killing Siren if she told us or anyone about the fact that he is the mysterious killer. We can't allow him to know that we know that he is the one responsible for the bomb that was inside the package that killed Shelly." 

Holden knew that if Siren told them about him they would be speaking about him in the debriefing room. He was correct that they were discussing him. Then, he quickly hurried down the hallway knowing that he had to get rid of the one person who had information on him before they ask her anymore questions about him. 

Unbeknownst to Holden, Shaft opened the door and saw him walking down the hallway at a very fast pace. He nodded to the others and they walked out of the debriefing room towards Siren's room. Shaft had in his hand was an image maker a new device from their weaponers to make them look like whatever they wanted. They were waiting for Holden to make his appearance to them when he tried to kill Siren if he was going to try. 

One hour and fifty-five minutes later, Shaft turned off the machine and shook his head. He spoke, "I thought he might try today while Kira was down and I guess I was wrong. I'll be keeping an eye on this hallway from the monitors in the command center if anyone wants me. It makes me mad when someone like Holden is running free like this and we just can't get our hands on him until he makes his move." 

Shaft walked away from Siren's room as the others went to the training room to work out or to cool down before taking a shower. They were all wondering if Holden would try to kill Siren today or when as they walked away from Siren's room. 

"Hello Shaft," spoke one of the computerists, as Shaft entered the room as he walked towards the monitors where he could watch Siren's room for any signs of Holden heading towards her room. The computerist looked at the others as he shrugged his shoulders as Shaft pulled up a chair to the monitors and sat down to watch that monitor which was in the hallway of the YoungBlood members' private quarters. 

Chapter Nine. 

Two hours later, Shaft was nodding off in his chair. He quickly woke when he heard a noise next to him. He saw that it was one of the computerist holding a coffee mug full of hot coffee as he placed it next to him. 

"You were nodding off, Shaft. Drink...some coffee it will help you stay awake. If you want to go to bed we'll watch for whatever you're watching out for, Shaft?" asked the computerist, looking at him as Shaft stretched out his arms and yawned tiredly. 

"No, I must keep an eye out for Holden. He might try to kill Siren to prevent her from given us more information on Shelly's murderer which it turns out to be him who is the killer," replied Shaft, as he picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip of the hot drink. 

"We...taped him giving Shelly a small box on the day that she died," spoke the computerist, nonchalantly. 

"You what!!" spoke the shocked Shaft, now wide awake. 

"I'll get it on the next monitor, Shaft. We at first didn't look at them with no worry until we learned that Shelly's car blew up with her inside it that same day. We combed over the video with a fine tooth comb to see if there was anything suspicious going on around the building or inside," replied the computerist, looking at him as the video popped up on the screen. 

"Sweet mother of God. That bastard will pay for this," whispered Shaft, as he watched Holden give Shelly the box and then she went out of the picture. Less than a minute later, Holden's glasses showed the car bomb going off. He turned and on his face was a very wicked smile and then, he, too walked out of the picture. 

"Shaft, look! It's Holden!" yelled one of the computerists, yanking him back to the monitor that he was watching for the last two hours. Holden was standing at Siren's door with a bow in his hand. 

"Damn it! Call the others...tell them to get to Siren's room now!" ordered Shaft, as he raced out of the room down the hall towards YoungBlood's private quarters. 

Holden knew he had to act quick if he was to get out of the building before he gets caught killing one of the members of YoungBlood. Holden gently opened Siren's door expecting to hear her voice yell out to him to close the door but all he heard was the sound of the heart monitor beeping away. He placed the arrow into the bow and then pulled the string back and let loose the arrow into Siren's room. 

"Noooo! You bastard!!" screamed Shaft, as he punched Holden in the face sending blood out of his now broken nose and bloody lip. 

"I killed Siren and now I will kill you!" screeched Holden, as he lunged at Shaft with a knife in his hand. When a stone-like fist went infront of Shaft's heart blocking and breaking the knife in two that tried to take the life of YoungBlood's leader. Shaft took the chance and rammed his fist into Holden's stomach and then grabbed hold of his hair and rammed his knee into Holden's face knocking him out cold on the floor of Siren's room. Shaft turned to see who saved his life. 

"Badrock, thanks. Get Holden to a jail cell and then call the Police that we have the one who is responsible for the car bomb and killing Shelly in custody. I'll see how Siren is doing," spoke Shaft, as the other members of YoungBlood came racing into the hallway. Shaft entered Siren's room to find that the arrow that Holden shot off was suspended in mid-air. It was only an inch away from Siren's bed. He touched the arrow only to have it drop to the floor. Shaft picked it up and placed it in a paper sack. He walked over to Siren's bedside to find that her condition had not changed yet. He went to the heart monitor and made it register a heartbeat when there was none to be found. If the Police entered her room without the monitor registering a heartbeat, they would know that Siren was dead but she wasn't dead but it would be too hard to explain her alien history. He hoped that the false heartbeat would fool them long enough until Kira awoke from The Sleep. 

He walked towards the front door of the building to see the two Police Officers approaching the building. Shaft quickly lead them down to the jail cells where Holden was. 

"How did you know that it was Holden who was the bomber, Shaft?" asked one of the Police Officers, looking at Shaft as they walked into the elevator. 

"Siren...found out that Holden was stalking my deceased girlfriend before she died. She told us that Holden was stalking Shelly up to the day that she died and that he was her killer before we went into battle today," spoke Shaft, looking at the two Officers. 

"Can we speak with Siren? Her statement is the most important evidence we have on Holden being the murderer?" asked the other Officer, looking at the members of YoungBlood but who was missing was the screaming angel herself. 

"Come, I'll show you where she is. But if you want her statement...that I'm afraid is another story," spoke Shaft, as he led the two Officers to the private quarters of the members. Shaft entered Siren's room as the two Police Officers were stunned that he didn't even knock on her door before he entered her room. Then, they knew why he didn't need to knock. Siren was sound asleep in her bed with a heart monitor beeping away next to her. 

"She's in a coma. She was injured by a member of The Four. She slipped into this coma once she returned to base. If you want all the evidence saying that Holden is the one you are searching for...she hid all the evidence that she had on him under her dresser," spoke Shaft, as he lifted the dresser with his hands as the Police Officer removed the evidence from underneath the dresser and nodded to Shaft who lowered the dresser to the floor. The Police Officer flipped open the file to find photos of Jeff and Shelly with Jeff's face slashed in half. 

"Holden is one mad S.O.B," replied the officer, who was looking at the photos. 

"He also tried to kill Siren while she was in bed. It was right before we were able to caught him. He tried to make it look like that I was the one who killed Siren. He even tried to use one of my own arrows to make me look guilty if he was able to have killed Siren," spoke Shaft. 

"Where is the arrow that he used, Shaft?" asked the other Officer. 

"Right here. Holden even tried to kill me when it became evident to him that he couldn't get away from the base without being caught," replied Shaft, as he held the sack that had the arrow inside it. The Police Officer took hold of the arrow and then they walked towards their cruiser with the evidence of Holden being the one responsible for the murder of Shelly. They entered the building once more and headed down to the jail block to arrest Holden for the murder of Shelly and two counts of attempted murder. 

"Holden Darius Chasemen. You are under arrest for the murder of Shelly and the attempted murder of Shaft and Siren. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right to remain silent anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak with a lawyer and that lawyer be present during questioning. Bring him out," spoke the Police Officer, as Holden nodded. 

Holden was removed from the cell block in handcuffs. He was led through the building to the Police cruiser that was outside. 

The other Police Officer asked, "Shaft, how did Siren got taken down? Who was the one who took her down? She is not the kind of woman that could be taken down easily?" 

"Siren was taken down by a member of The Four. She didn't know what hit her. She flew back here before she went into her coma. She blurted out one name and it was StrongArm. That guy is tough. The last time we fought him...Badrock was an equal match for his strength but he was lucky to defeat him. If you don't mind...I must return to the others we have a debriefing to deal with at this moment," spoke Shaft, as he turned away from them and entered the building. 

Holden's green eyes watch as Shaft left the area, he whispered, "I will return, Shaft. Next time we meet...I will kill you and your girlfriend..Siren. Both of you shall die by my hands. Nothing will stop me not even YoungBlood. This I promise you." 


	3. The Revenge of SilverForce.

YoungBlood in The Revenge of SilverForce. 

written by Beth Brownell 

Chapter One. 

"So how do we escape this time, oh high and mighty leader?" asked SilverStrobe, looking at their leader, SilverLightning. 

"Like this," whispered SilverLightning, as his manacles were destroyed by his power of lightning. He stood up and quickly removed the others' manacles. 

"Destroy the door, SilverStrength!" commanded SilverLightning, looking at her as she rammed her fist into the door breaking it on impact. 

SilverStrength leaped out of the armored truck that was taking them to the super-powered jail cells north of the city. She turned back to the truck which stopped as the Police Officers climbed out of the truck to stop them but they were chased away from the area by SilverLightning's lightning bolts, which were in the arms of SilverStrength. 

The wind was blowing gently as a discarded newspaper flew onto SilverSpear's arm. She took hold of it and was about to toss it when she saw the headline reading "Murderer of YoungBlood's lawyer found!". She saw the photo of the man and took it to SilverLightning. 

"Any sign of YoungBlood, SilverStrobe?" asked SilverMoon, as she started to turn the area black as night so they could make their escape without dealing with YoungBlood at that moment. 

"No, not yet...SilverMoon. I want revenge on them, Lightning," spoke SilverStrobe, looking towards SilverLightning. 

"I know you do. I want revenge as well. But we need to get to our headquarters right now to plan our revenge and to free Holden from jail. He may prove to be the asset that we may be searching for," spoke SilverLightning, as he flew towards the west with the others following behind him. 

"Damn it! We must have missed them! Spread out YoungBlood! I want them found now!" yelled Shaft, as he went to the truck to find it empty and the power manacles still there. 

"Shaft, I found where they are heading to!" yelled Combat, looking down at him from the roof of a nearby building. 

Shaft removed an arrow from his bow and fired it into the side of the building and started to climb up the building. He looked where Combat was pointing to and saw the fading darkness in the west. That was the sign of SilverMoon, one of four female members of SilverForce with the power to emit darkness 200 feet around her. 

"They're heading to the west. Why would they head to the west unless to take us off their real trail? That's it! They don't want us to know where they are really heading to. But where are they heading to?" asked Shaft, looking at the small sliver of darkness in the west as it disappeared from sight. 

"Shaft! She's waking! Siren's waking up! HeadQuarters just called!" yelled Diehard, looking at him as he hovered near the transport unit. 

"I'm coming!" replied Shaft, as he grabbed hold of the rope that was wrapped around his arrow that he had shot onto the side of the building to slide down the rope to the transport unit as the others raced into the unit. With one mighty tug at the rope, it was yanked out of the side of the building so he didn't have to replace it later on. 

The transport lifted off and headed straight for HeadQuarters and to Siren's room they all went. 

Chapter Two. 

Shaft picked up her warm hand to feel the steady heart rate in Siren's veins. He smiled knowing that soon she would be waking up. He walked over to the heart monitor and turned it off. 

"So, Shaft, is she going to be waking up soon or what?" asked Vogue, looking at him gently. 

Shaft turned to look at her, puzzled by the sound of her voice. He asked, "Are you jealous of her, Vogue?" 

"Jealous!! Why should I be jealous of her?" asked Vogue, looking at him strongly. 

Shaft didn't respond to her question, letting it fall. He turned back to Siren and still saw no change in her. He pulled one of the chairs over from the desk to the side of the bed where he sat down. 

"She looks like a princess in one of the fairy tales my mother used to read to me a long time ago," spoke Badrock, looking at Siren sleeping in her bed quietly. 

"Out of which fairy tale, Badrock? There are many fairy tales that have princesses in them," asked Chapel, looking at him. 

"Sleeping Beauty. If Siren had blond hair instead of having red hair, she would look like Sleeping Beauty herself. The sleeping princess can be only awakened by the kiss of a handsome prince after one hundred years of an enchanted sleep," spoke Badrock, looking towards Siren. 

"If Kyra is indeed Sleeping Beauty the only way to wake her is by the kiss of a handsome guy. So who is the lucky guy who is going to kiss her?" asked Chapel, as he got many laughs from the others. 

"Welcome back to the waking world, Siren," spoke Shaft, as Siren opened her eyes to look at him gently. 

Siren smiled at him gently as she tried to sit up. Once she was sitting the others couldn't believe that she was fully awake, but who had given her the wake-up kiss? They looked towards Shaft and realized that he could have been the one who gave her the wake-up kiss. 

"If you really want to know, Badrock. I am the Princess in that fairy tale you told the others. I was the Princess Aurora. The King and Queens's real daughter, Aurora died soon after her birth. The King didn't want to make his kingdom saddened by the loss of the princess. The Queen never knew that her real daughter was dead. The only ones who really knew was the nursemaids and the King. I was a maiden living in the nearby forest alone. But the King knew that I was a very ancient woman who had the powers to become young again. He pleaded with me to become a newborn babe and become their daughter, Aurora. Which I gratefully did and you now know the whole story of Sleeping Beauty," spoke Kira, looking at Badrock gently. 

"Well, now that you are finally in the waking world, Siren. I think it's time for us to show you the present we got for you while you were in the sandman's world," spoke Vogue, looking at him as Siren looked at them in wonder. 

"Yes. Siren, while you were sleeping like a baby here, we went to an empty apartment building that's nearby. It's only two blocks away from here. We merged our monies together and bought it for you," spoke Shaft, looking at her as her face went from puzzlement to upset. 

"I have to sell that apartment buillding! I already own one only ten miles away from here in Alexandria," replied Siren, looking at them, a little angry with them at that moment. 

"You what?" exclaimed Shaft, shocked that their gift of an apartment building was so wrong for they didn't know that she already owned an apartment building. 

"I already own an apartment building, Shaft. I have lived there for over two hundred years. I'll show you my apartment building. Come on," spoke Siren, looking at them as she stood next to her bed. 

Siren walked out of the room towards the hangar bay where she entered the transport unit followed by the others who went with her only to see her apartment building that she already owned. Siren had the engines running when she turned to the computer screen and punched in a few numbers on the keyboard. The screen lit up. On the screen was her apartment building's security system. 

"Diehard, keep an eye on the screen. It has my home security system on it," spoke Siren, as she went to the pilot's seat and flew the plane out of the hangar bay. 

They had just flown over the Potomac River when the screen started to beep. Diehard looked at the screen and then spoke, "Siren, I believe you have an intruder in your home." 

"What!?" spoke Siren, as she leaped from the chair and looked at the screen. She turned to the front of the plane, then her eyes flamed and suddenly the scene out front turned out to be many buildings surrounding one steel skyscraper. The others couldn't understand what had happened to them. 

"Stay here!" yelled Siren, as she disappeared from sight. 

A few minutes later, Siren reappeared in the transport unit. She went to the controls and piloted the plane directly at the building. 

"Siren, what are you doing! We're going to crash!!" screamed Vogue, as she lunged for the controls. 

Chapter Three. 

"No, I'm not, Vogue. Look," spoke Siren, as she turned to look at her gently. 

Vogue looked out the window to see a hangar bay like none other that she had seen before. Siren turned off the transport unit and climbed out of the chair as the others gingerly stepped out to see the hangar bay that they had never seen before. 

"Welcome to my hangar bay, YoungBlood," spoke Siren, looking at them from the air. 

"I don't believe what I am seeing," replied Vogue, looking at the huge space that was there. But there was one thing missing, she thought. 

"You are all wondering, where are the planes that should be in a hangar bay like this? Well, I'll tell you. This hangar bay is used mainly by me. There are times I need to get enough running speed to fly into the air without having people see me on the streets below. But now I have a team who will be needing to hide the unit from thugs and other people who would love to disassemble a craft like this you can use it when visiting me. Come on, I'll show you my computer room...then my penthouse," spoke Siren, as she walked towards the stairs. 

Chapter Four. 

"There's the transport unit carrying Holden Darius Chasemen from the jail cell to the prison, SilverLightning," spoke SilverStrobe, looking at him. 

"Strobe, plan A dash two," replied Lightning, as Strobe sent different colored light dots in front of the transport unit making it ram into a fire hydrant and knocking out the drivers. 

"SilverStrength, rip open the back seat and free our new member," spoke Lightning, as Strength ripped open the back seat with her bare hands. 

"SilverMoon, darken the area. SilverSpear, take Holden with you and let's get back to our headquarters before we end up fighting YoungBlood before we are really ready to," replied SilverLightning, as he flew off the top of the roof as SilverMoon darkened the surrounding 200 feet in complete darkness. 

Back at Siren's penthouse, Siren had just finished showing them her control room and she was entering her main part of her home when the alarms went off. She raced to the computer and punched in a few numbers as the words appeared of the attack of SilverForce on the transport unit transporting the convicted murderer Holden Chasemen to prison. 

"Damn them!! You should have had one of the team riding with them. Now Holden knows of our weakness and our strong points and he will use them to their advantage!" yelled Siren, looking at them. 

"We knew that SilverForce had freed themselves today. They must have heard on the news that Holden was being taken to prison today and attacked the transport unit to free Holden," spoke Vogue, looking at her as Siren went to the wall and typed something into the small computer that was there. 

"They don't know where we are at this moment. I know we can do nothing until they attack something or we find a clue to their whereabouts. I'll show you something that no human or android has ever seen since the time of the Pharaohs of Egypt long past," replied Siren, as the door that was hidden a minute ago was revealed. The door slowly opened up to reveal a secret chamber full of five female statues of Egyptian Goddesses and standing at the head of the bed was a statue of a huge bird of fire in front of a silken bed covered in fine netting. 

Siren's flaming hand lit a candle as she walked around the room lighting two dozen candles in the room to fully reveal the room to them. 

"This room is mine. My personal chambers this be. If you are looking at the statues of the Goddesses, they are the only originals on Earth. I made the doubles of these same statues in Egypt. The Pharaoh had asked me to make the best carvings of the Gods and Goddesses I could for I was considered a Goddess myself. I made sure that the statues of the Goddesses of Egypt were carved as best as I could remember three thousand, five hundred years ago," spoke Siren, as she placed a small ball of fire in an earthen jug of some kind at each Goddess' feet in homage and to also reveal the carvings of the statues themselves. 

"Three thousand, five hundred years? Did I hear you right, Siren?" asked Vogue, looking at her strangely. 

Siren turned to look at her gently and then replied, "Yes, you did, Vogue. These statues are over three thousand, five hundred years old." 

"But how did you get these statues out of Egypt, Kira? There must have been many laws that you broke stealing their statues from them," spoke Badrock, looking at the statues. 

Chapter Five. 

"Thank you for freeing me from the Police Officers, SilverLightning. But I must go now...I have to plan my revenge on Siren and her boyfriend, Shaft," spoke Holden, as he stood up and started to walk towards the door. 

"Wait! Maybe you can help us, Holden?" asked SilverLightning, looking at him. 

"What do you mean by that, Lightning?" asked Holden, turning from the door to look at him seriously. 

"We are trying to plan our revenge on YoungBlood but we know we will only end up getting captured just like the last time but both our plans might work if we combine them. How would you like to join our team, Holden?" asked SilverLightning, looking at him. 

"But I would need to have a mutant power which I don't have," replied Holden, looking at them. 

"Oh, we know, but you see SilverStrobe can emit bright light in any form. We just allow her to radiate her gift into your body and, boom, you have your mutant power. But we could also place you in our mutant enhancer to bring to light any power you may have lying dormant and then you have your mutant power," spoke SilverLightning, looking at SilverStrobe then to Holden. 

"I don't know what kind of mutant power I'll be bringing up. But I'll do anything to get back at YoungBlood, especially Shaft and Siren for what they did to me," replied Holden, looking at SilverLightning. 

"Good. Come with me, Holden and we can start giving you....your power," spoke SilverStrobe, as she walked to a golden tube that they had stolen from a penthouse months ago. 

Holden watched as SilverStrobe started the golden tube up. She turned to him and nodded as he approached the tube and stepped inside. 

"I didn't steal their statues, Badrock. I had made them three thousand five hundred years ago. I had moved them when the last Pharaoh that I known died in the 190 B.C's to this building but it was much smaller than it is now. For I sold to the Museum of Natural Arts three large diamonds and two semi-large rubies for over three point two million dollars. I still have many diamonds and rubies here in this house but I never show them to anyone, not even to my friends. I am worth over three point five trillion dollars for someone who is as close immortal as you can get. Uggh," moaned Kyra, as she placed her hand on her head in pain. 

"Siren, are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't have gotten up so soon after waking from your Sleep?" asked Shaft, looking at her as she sat down in the chair. 

"No. Someone is using the mutant enhancer," replied Siren, looking at them. 

"Mutant what?" asked Vogue, shocked. 

"Mutant enhancer. I had one here but several months ago it was stolen from me by I have no idea who took it. But whoever they are, are using it at this moment. If they don't know what it is it could change the person whoever is closest to the tube into a superpowered person. Computer Omega Alpha Tria. Hopefully the computer can find where the tube is by finding the wave lengths that are admitted by the tube itself," spoke Siren, looking towards the skyline out of the window of her penthouse. 

Holden walked out of the mutant enhancer a very much changed man. His brown hair was transformed into the same color of the others. His hands were glowing with his 'new' powers. He smiled towards SilverLightning a very wicked smile and then he glanced down to look at the rest of his body to find out that he was floating on air. He could fly. 

"Siren how do you know that this mutant enhancer can change a person into a superpowered human?" asked Vogue, looking at her. 

"Because I created both SilverStrobe and SilverSpear out of normal human into the beings we are now fighting against," replied Siren, turning from the window to look at her. 

"You what!!" yelled Shaft, looking at her seriously. 

"I taught a class at the University of Washington D.C. a few years back on Genetics. Linda and Easter Finn...that's their real names went to the same class that I taught at before the change. I was the reason why they are what they are today. Because of my stupidity...that pair of twins became SilverStrobe and SilverSpear. I must right that wrong soon before someone else becomes a superpowered person," replied Siren, looking at him gently. 

"Siren you were saying something about being as close to immortal as you can get? What do you mean by that?" asked Vogue, looking at her as she sat down in the purple chair. 

"I am over ten thou..." spoke Siren. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

"The computer must have found where the mutant enhancer is located at!" recommenced Siren, as she raced to the computer to turn off the alarm. She did not noticed that two of her wing feathers fell out of her wings to land on the floor near Badrock's feet. 

"Where are they, Siren?" asked Shaft, as he stood up and walked towards her. 

"You remember the old warehouse at the W. Wilson Memorial Bridge that I had destroyed months ago. It was rebuilt by someone who didn't give their name for the building permit to rebuild on that site. That is where the Mutant Enhancer is located at. SilverForce must have had rebuilt their old base!" exclaimed Siren, looking at them. 

"Uh, Siren. I think you could be...uh..molting. Look, your feathers," spoke Badrock, holding up two of her feathers. 

"I know, Badrock. That's why I'm staying behind on this mission. I can't fly when I'm molting even though I can. It is very hard for me to remain up in the sky for long. I have feathers growing in at this moment but they are still small for the time being," spoke Siren, looking at Badrock as she took hold of her feathers from him. 

"Siren may I see one of your feathers please?" asked Shaft, as she handed him her feather that was in her hand and placed the other feather down on the table nearby. 

Siren turned towards Diehard and informed him of the dangers of the Mutant Enhancer when they blow it up. Shaft examined the feather to find out that the feather was very strong and couldn't break under his attempts at breaking it in two. He liked it. It was something that he never found before an unbreakable feather. 

"Kyrana are you sure that you can be safe here when your own home was broken into months ago?" asked Vogue, looking at her gently as Kyrana walked away from the computer and towards the couch and sat down on it. 

"Yeah, why don't you come with us but remain in the transport unit so you can keep an eye on our progress?" asked Badrock, looking at her. 

"I am real tired, Badrock. I want to remain here in my home. Once you leave here I'll put the alarms on. I'll be okey. You should go...who knows what SilverForce is doing," spoke Kyrana, looking at him gently, knowing that he was concerned about her safety in her own home. 

"Uh, Kyra...can I keep your feathers...both of them. I like to see how they handle in one of my arrows," spoke Shaft, looking at her gently. 

"Sure, Shaft. I have no use for them anyway. Place them on the table and I won't throw them away," replied Kyra, as she walked over to the closet, pulled out a quilt and a small pillow and walked back to the couch. 

The others headed for the transport unit as Shaft remained behind to speak with Kyra. Or that's what they thought. 

Shaft wrapped the quilt around her as Kyra laid down on the couch. Shaft didn't like leaving her there all alone without someone there to keep an eye on her. 

"I know how to calm your worried mind, Jeff. I'll make my computer sensors keep my picture on your screen in the transport unit so you can keep an eye on me....that way I'll be safe," spoke Kyra, as she typed the transport unit's computer into her own home. 

"Alright," replied Shaft, as he turned away from her and headed for the transport unit that was waiting for him up on the roof. They flew towards the bridge and to the warehouse and the battle for the Mutant Enhancer from the SilverForce. 

Chapter Six. 

"Diehard can you detect anyone inside?" asked Shaft, as he looked towards Diehard who was looking into the building with his sensors. 

"Yes, there's five people inside. They are all radiating powers," replied Diehard. 

"It must be SilverForce. But if there is only five inside where could the other two be at?" asked Shaft, looking towards the five dark forms of SilverForce who was inside the building. 

Two forms crept inside the hangar bay just as the transport unit carrying YoungBlood out to battle flew past them undetected. They moved quietly and swiftly towards the penthouse side of the building where their prey was waiting. 

"Attack YoungBlood! Take them down quickly!" yelled Shaft, as he fired off three arrows all at once towards SilverLightning who destroyed them with his lightning bolts. 

They were all fighting with the members of SilverForce never knowing that inside the penthouse home of Kyrana was two members of SilverForce who was at that moment placing one of the power manacles that was placed on them on her to make her powerless so when they take her back to their headquarters. YoungBlood was sure to surrender to make sure that they wouldn't harm their member that they have in their hands. 

The two members of SilverForce carrying Siren watched from the door of the warehouse waiting for the best moment to spring their surprise upon them. Just as Shaft got SilverLightning pinned against the wall and was prepared to fire another arrow at him if he didn't surrender to them. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Shaft!" yelled a voice coming from the door. 

"Wha?" replied Shaft, turning to look towards the door. 

"Surrender now YoungBlood or Siren will be harmed so badly she will never breath the city's air again!" demanded SilverStrobe, looking at them holding Siren's neck in her hands. All she had to do was twist her neck to the far left to kill her by a broken neck. SilverArcher pointed his glowing arrows straight at Shaft as he turned to the others and nodded to them. 

"Alright...we surrender. Drop your weapons, YoungBlood, all of them," spoke Shaft, as he dropped his bow and removed his quiver from his back and walked away from SilverLightning. 

The others dropped what weapons that they had in their hands to the floor of the warehouse and held their hands up in surrender. 

"SilverStrength take them to the pit where you can hang Siren up by the power manacles to the ceiling. For one thing...Siren is already dead," spoke SilverLightning, looking at SilverArcher, who nodded in agreement to what he had said. 

SilverStrength went to the limp form of Siren, grabbed her long red hair and started to drag her towards the pit. SilverWarrior went behind the others and using his forcefields to push the other prisoners to follow SilverStrength to the pit. SilverMoon opened the door leading to the pit where SilverStrength dragged Siren to and taking hold of the manacles that was on her wrists placed them on the ceiling and then grabbed the manacles on her ankles and placed them on the ceiling. She walked out of the room after the other members of YoungBlood was chained to the walls. 

Once, they were gone from the room, Badrock, who liked Siren for she saw the kind and very sweet heart that Bedrock had in his stony body, cried for his lost friend and ally. 

"Hush...Badrock, it's alright," whispered a voice. 

They looked up to where they all heard that voice to see Siren's head moving a little. They couldn't understand SilverLightning said that Siren was dead and yet her head was moving. 

"Shaft, didn't SilverLightning say that Siren was dead? But then who is trying to hush Badrock?" asked Chapel, looking at him and then to Siren. 

"Who do you think it is, Chapel? The toothfairy! Never trust your enemy...no matter what he says!" spoke Siren, twisting her body to look at him. 

"Siren, you're alive!" cried out Badrock, looking at her gently. His tears had stopped falling. 

"Must..get out of this...before I suffocate," spoke Siren, as her talons appeared from her fingernails. She started to use them to cut the power manacles off her wrists. They had no power over her talons for they grew automatically. 

After cutting for over five minutes, she was free from the power manacles on her wrists that is. She was hanging upside down by her feet. But she was gasping for air. With her hands free that was enough for the others could be freed by Siren's other powers. The first one she freed was Diehard and then Badrock, who went to her and held her up so she could free the others without looking at them upside down. "Badrock, go help Diehard free the others. I'll be fine," spoke Siren, as she looked at Badrock. 

"I don't want to leave you alone," replied Badrock. 

"Go! I'll be fine, Badrock," commanded Siren, looking at him. 

Badrock went to Diehard and helped him free Vogue and Combat when they all heard a muffled scream coming from the area where Siren was at. They all turned to see Siren on the ground freed from the ankle manacles. But why wasn't she standing? Shaft raced to her side immediately. 

"Siren, are you alright?" asked Shaft, as he held part of her body on his knees as he knelt near her. 

"Had to...do that," moaned Siren. She was barely conscious as she spoke. 

"Do what, Siren?" asked Shaft, looking at her gently. His right hand felt her legs to find that they were not in the right place. 

"Dis...located...my hips...and...my..ankles," moaned Siren, as she drifted off into unconsciousness. 

"Curse our bad luck! Badrock, Diehard...get us out of here now! Siren needs medical treatment as soon as possible," spoke Shaft, looking at them as they pounded the steel door apart. 

Badrock went to Siren and Shaft. He lifted Siren onto the steel door which he had torn in half and molded into a stretcher. Badrock raced out of the pit with the others infront of him. They saw the members of SilverForce standing near the exit and then they attacked knowing that they had to get Siren to the transport unit for medical treatment. 

Diehard yelled, "YoungBlood get out of here now! I'm going to destroy the Mutant Enhancer now!" 

Badrock and the others raced out of the building as Diehard set the timer for the bomb that he placed near the Mutant Enhancer and then he raced out of the building with less than sixty seconds to go before the bomb that he set up to detonate the Mutant Enhancer. 

(30seconds) Their transport unit took off and headed towards their HeadQuarters. 

(25seconds) YoungBlood alerted the local Police and Fire Department of the explosion near the Bridge. 

(20seconds) They waited and watched the building to make sure that the bomb would destroy the entire building. 

(5seconds) They saw SilverForce fly out of the building. 

BOOM! 

"The building was completely destroyed by the explosion. Good work, Diehard," spoke Shaft, turning to him. 

The transport unit quickly landed in the hangar bay where the medical team was waiting for them to bring Siren down from the transport unit's medi-lab. 

Chapter Seven. 

An hour later, the team was allowed to visit with Siren in the medi-center. Siren looked like she was barely conscious to even speak with them. 

"Maybe we should come back when she is awake?" asked Badrock, looking towards Shaft and then to Siren. 

"This is the best time, Badrock. In another ten minutes...I'll be screaming for the pain medication and then it would be too late for you to even speak with me," spoke Siren, raising her head up to look at them with flames erupting out of her eyes. 

"Are you in...pain?" asked Combat, looking at her strangely. 

"Only when I breathe, Lt. Kh 'ambt. But that is just a joke. They...the doctors think I would be in considerable amount of pain by dislocating my hips and ankles. They gave me pain medication to hide the pain which I wouldn't even feel at this moment for I have no pain in my hips or my ankles but you do know my people...don't you, Combat?" asked Kyrana, looking at him with a cold look on her face. 

"Yes, I do. You are the famed navigator Kyrana K 'ya of the planet Birvannia. You disappeared from your world over three thousand years ago. I am very pleased to have found the great navigator of the Birvannian people," spoke Combat, bowing his head to her in honor. 

"Combat, you must have got your eyes wired on wrong! Anyone can see that Kira is not over three thousand years old maybe twenty four years old but not that old!" exclaimed Vogue, looking at him. She didn't believe what she was hearing. 

"I am, Vogue. My true age is ten thousand years old. My people...the Birvannians can live up to five million years before they die. I am only getting close to my first million years, Vogue. I am not even human...I look like I am human but I am not..I am alien here. I lived on Earth for over three thousand years. I witnessed many, many wars too many for me to remember...where many thousands of people were killed. I even saved many people who did not deserve to die at such a young age in the Civil War in 1861 to 1865...they saw me as an angel of God coming to bring them to heaven," spoke Kyrana, looking at them gently. 

"Kyrana what did Combat mean by K 'ya?" asked Chapel, looking at her gently not wanting to get her angry. 

"The only members of my people to receive that title of K 'ya are the navigators of our species. The best Birvannians navigators are called by their first names then...the title of best navigator. I am...the K 'yana...that is the female sayings but if a male became...best navigator....he would then be called K 'yano...I am the Supreme Navigator of my people. My fame of navigating the space fields are legendary, Chapel. I started traveling in space when I was no more than a twelve year old. But I did my flights not in ships but in a bird of fire that I call SpaceFlyer. I was flying towards the planet called Gwanstarn when I heard over the sonic waves...my people who can fly in space can hear sonic waves or any other waves. It was a distress signal coming from a BlackHole. I flew towards the area of the signal and found two ships floating near to the BlackHole. I asked permission to board the ship and was allowed entry. The Captain of the Kherub ship informed me what they knew. I was brash and hot-headed for a fourteen year old. I knew I could not enter a BlackHole and come out again with the lost ship. But I just pushed it aside and asked for a good strong steel rope. I wrapped the rope around part of the ship and told them when they see the rope get tight...don't move. I flew into the BlackHole after awhile searching the hole for the lost ship. I found them...everyone on board was still alive. I flew inside the ship and informed them that I was there to get them out of the BlackHole. They wouldn't believe it so I told them to get into their sleep chambers for the ride of their life. I hauled that ship through the BlackHole safe and sound. I was the only Birvannian who could fly into a BlackHole and come out safe and sound. No one else could do that from my people. I was considered a hero but I just did what started to come natural to me...navigation. I started to lead ships from one star system to another. I even came to Earth when the Dinosaurs still roamed the land. I didn't find anything interesting about Earth so I flew on to another solar system and picked up my group of interstellar travelers to journey across the solar systems. I made alot of money....about over nine hundred and seventy thousand kellaners in ten years. The other Birvannian navigators weren't doing as much business as I was. I was better and I charged alot for my services....one hundred and fifty kellaners a ship. My fellow navigators had to become ship's navigators of other ships that couldn't pay for my services and who could not handle the riggers of space for they had to breathe oxygen and I didn't when I was in my SpaceFlyer form," spoke Kyrana, looking at them. 

"But I thought your all people could breathe in space, Kyrana. Why can you but they can't?" asked Shaft, looking at her after thinking awhile. 

"Oh, some can to a point. But they really can't hold their breath for so long to make a journey across solar systems, Shaft. Once they can hold it for no longer they must enter the lead ship and navigate them through the solar systems. Some of my people didn't like that I could go without breathing in space and still make alot of money which I gave to the poor people on Birvannia to help them get food and a home to live in. One of my friends told me never to return to Birvannia for it was rumored that I was going to get killed by one of the other navigators, who did not like being second best," replied Kyrana, looking at him gently. 

"You mean you were going to be murdered by one of your own people, Kyra. Was that the main reason why you left Birvannia before the Daemonites landed and savagely butchered your people?" asked Vogue, looking at her gently and still wondering how the young winged woman was going to inform the world of her true identity as an alien from outer space. 

"How do you know about that, Vogue? I told no one beyond Shaft of that!" spoke a very shocked Kyrana, turning to Vogue then to Shaft. 

"While you were in your Sleep, Kyrana...I told the others about your family and friends being butchered by the Daemonites," said Shaft, calmly. 

"You what!! You told them about that. I should have known you couldn't keep it silent for long. I was summoned off Birvannia by a distress call coming from the solar system you call the horsehead galaxy. It turned out to be a wild goose chase for there was no ship in distress there. I had to fly back home for I had a bad feeling in my heart that something was bad happening on my homeworld. When I returned home I found members of the Kherubium race moving around on my homeworld...at first I didn't know that they were not the murderers of my people until thousands of years later. I attacked them very blindly and very foolishly. I was knocked out by Hadrian...who by this planet knows him as Spartan leader of the WildC.A.T.S....not Zealot....like she said to make sure that I wouldn't harm myself or them by my fury that I felt at that time," replied Kyra, removing the sheets off her body and then started to prepare to stand up. 

"I don't think that would be wise, young lady," spoke the doctor, as he walked into the room. 

"I don't think you know your patient as well as you think, Doctor. But one thing you have mistaken is my age. I am not young...I am quite old in your terms," replied Kyrana, as she stood on her legs and walked out of the room towards the debriefing room where the others followed her to. 

"I'm sorry that I walked out on you like that but I didn't want him to overhear what I was about inform you. There is a time when a Birvannian needs to start on a journey to find herself or himself spiritually or it could be used to figure out what you really want to do with your entire lifespan if you have already found yourself spiritually. I have not done that journey but I have already found myself spiritually when I was only one thousand years old. The journey is supposed to be done when that Birvannian reaches the age of five thousand years. I went past that over four thousand years ago when I landed on this planet," spoke Kyrana, looking out of the window towards the sunset. 

"If you need a few days...then go do your journey...Kyra," replied Shaft, walking up to her and placing his hand on her left shoulder. 

"I may not need to go on my journey, Shaft. I know what I want here on Earth," spoke Kyrana, turning around to look at them. 

"What do you want, Kyra?' asked Chapel. 

"A family. Children...a husband to go home to every night instead I go home to an empty penthouse. I will not find that on Birvannia for my world is not Birvannia no more...Earth is more my home..than Birvannia will ever be," spoke Kyrana, looking at them. 

BEEP. BEEP. 

"Yes?" asked Vogue. 

"There is a incoming message for a Kyrana K 'yana....from Hadrian. Shall I patch it through?" asked the computerist. 

"No, patch it to my room's monitor! This is a very important message! If Hadrian used his real name then it is very important," spoke Kyrana, as she raced out of the room for her own room. 

Chapter Eight. 

"There was a coded message from the Birvannian people, Kyrana. They are sending a Guardian to protect you as your journey back to your proper homeworld. They say that the Guardian will reach Earth in a few days," spoke Spartan, looking at her through the computer screen. 

"How can a ship fly that fast to Earth when it took us three years to reach this planet, Spartan?" asked Kyrana, looking at him. 

"They said in the message to expect a SpaceFlyer to appear near Earth's space in a few days Kyrana," spoke Spartan. 

"I know that there is no other SpaceFlyers on Birvannia..Spartan so how is there a SpaceFlyer on Birvannia when I am the only one. I'm going to check this out as soon as I get off...call me back coded in one Earth hour," spoke Kyrana, as she turned off her monitor. 

"Combat...wait a moment will you. I have a question to ask of you," spoke Shaft, walking up to him. 

"Of course Shaft. What is your question?" asked Combat, turning to look at him. 

"You know much about the Birvannian customs...don't you?" asked Shaft, looking at him. 

"I stayed on their planet for a few days and I studied their customs on my homeworld. Why do you want to know?" asked Combat. 

"I want to know about their...uh...courtship rituals. I...uh...we will talk about this later," replied Shaft, as they looked up to see Kyrana walking towards the designing room where they all get their costumes at. 

They walked towards the room to see Kyrana removing her costume behind a screen as the designer holding up something strange on his arms. Kyrana didn't know that she was being watched by her fellow team-mates as she removed her costume to pull on a new one for what she was going to do required her to have a new costume that marked her as a Birvannian warrior when she went out there. 

She pulled a golden shoulder length armor that would protect her shoulders and her arms to which it stops at her wrists on both her arms. Then, she reached down to pull on a full body suit that was red onto her body. She tucked the shoulder straps under the armorment as she walked out from behind the screen to get her past the knee golden boots. She walked over to the headdress that she had made earlier and pulled her red hair out of the way and then picked up the headdress and placed it on. 

The designer held the final piece to her 'new' outfit. It was a gold armorment for her wings. He placed them on her wings. She flapped her wings to make sure that she could move them with ease. The golden armorment made her white wings shine in the man made lights. She walked towards the door, she smiled towards Combat and Shaft as she headed for the computer room. 

"If you see a bird of fire past the YoungBlood's satellite...don't worry for it will be me out there. I'm heading into space for a while," spoke Kyrana, looking at the computerists, who nodded their heads 'yes' to her. 

Kyrana walked past Shaft and Combat as she headed for the roof. Shaft told Combat to meet him in the debriefing room in two minutes. He walked up to the roof where Kyra was preparing to fly into the air. 

"Kyra. Wait...I have a question to ask of you," spoke Shaft, as he walked up to her. 

"Ask before I fly away, Shaft?" asked Kyra, turning to look at him. 

"What was the message from Spartan, Kyrana?" asked Shaft, looking at her. 

"My people had decided to send a Guardian to Earth to protect me when I journey back to Birvannia. The one thing that shocked me was that they are sending a SpaceFlyer and I know that I am the only one on Birvannia," replied Kyra, looking at him gently as she turned back towards the clouded sky. 

"You think....it could be the Daemonites who could have sent that message to Spartan and the WildC.A.T.S, Kyra?" asked Shaft. 

"Maybe Shaft, but I won't know for sure unless I journey into space and sense this so-called SpaceFlyer out," said Kyrana. 

"Go then. Go seek....this SpaceFlyer out," replied Shaft, looking at her gently. 

"I think I will, Shaft," spoke Kyrana, as she pushed herself off the roof of their building and then took to the air flying towards space. 

Combat had just appeared out of the roof's door. Shaft turned to look at him and motioned him over. 

"Can you tell me about their courtship rituals, Combat?" asked Shaft, looking at him strongly. 

"They would say that their mates are preordained. They can't chose their lifemates...Shaft. They feel that if you choose your own lifemate then you will not live long and happy. Kyrana could find her lifemate out there somewhere there is a SpaceFlyer....who was meant to be her lifemate," spoke Combat, looking at him. 

"How do you know about the SpaceFlyer, Combat? I know that Kyrana told no one but me about the SpaceFlyer that Birvannia was sending here!" spoke Shaft, shocked. 

"Kyrana is a SpaceFlyer therefor it is preordained that her lifemate will be a SpaceFlyer too...if this SpaceFlyer is a male Birvannian...even I can be mistaken about this mysterious SpaceFlyer," replied Combat, looking towards the clouded sky. 

"What if she does not like this SpaceFlyer....even if it is a male?" asked Shaft. 

"I really don't know, Shaft. She could destroy the Flyer or command the Flyer to return to Birvannia or that she returns to Birvannia with him or her," said Combat, turning to look at him as he started to head for the door leading into the building. 

"I hope she decides to remain here. We need her power and strength," replied Shaft, as he gazed towards the cloudy sky. He whispered gently to himself, *I need her, Combat. I'm in love with her.* 


	4. Return To Birvannia.

**Author's Note: The members of Youngblood are not mine beyond Kyrana and all Birvannia, this is not fully completed but I have no idea how to complete it.. Please read and review!**  
  
YoungBlood.  
Return To Birvannia.  
By Beth Brownell  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Space...Kyrana's second home. She felt safe up in the cold region of space flying in her SpaceFlyer form. Kyrana knew that she was past any satellites that could hit her and self-destruct anywhere near her. She wanted nothing more than to fly through space with nothing to worry about on any planet. But she had a mission to do...seek out the so-called SpaceFlyer from Birvannia. Her fiery bird form grew brighter as she used her mental powers to seek through the stars to locate the SpaceFlyer flying towards Earth. The Birvannian sensed her mental powers trying to locate where the SpaceFlyer was at that moment. The Birvannian allowed the Birvannian to locate where he was at.   
  
Kyrana was shocked when she realized that she was sensing a real Birvannian flying towards Earth and not a Daemonite trick. She knew she had to return to Earth and inform Spartan of the Birvannian's arrival to Earth for she had sensed him flying past the planet called Pluto. Kyrana flew towards Earth still in her flaming form. As she got closer to the homebase of the YoungBlood...she reverted back to her normal form to not spook the others into thinking that something is wrong in space. Kyrana landed on the roof and headed down the stairs to the computer room where she typed a Birvannian coded message to Spartan who responded by sending her a coded message asking if they were allowed to let him know where she was at.  
  
"No, Spartan! You or the other WildC.A.T.S will tell him nothing of where I am! I want nothing to do with this SpaceFlyer...do you hear me!?" typed a very angry Kyrana.  
  
"We understand, Kyrana. We won't tell him where you are located at," replied Spartan, typing back his response to her.  
  
"Thank you, Hadrian. I must go. I have to inform Shaft that I am changing my code name today," spoke Kyrana.  
  
"What is the code name are you changing to, Siren?" asked Spartan.  
  
"I'm changing it from Siren to FireBird. I been using my firebird form more and more of the last few battles YoungBlood went through, Spartan," spoke Kyrana, as she turned off the computer hook-up. Kyrana walked out of the room towards Shaft's room where she knocked on the door. He answered the door to be shocked to even see her standing there.  
  
"I thought you would be on your journey already, Kyrana. What's wrong?" asked Shaft, after seeing her troubled look on her face.  
  
"I am very troubled. I have just found another SpaceFlyer, Shaft," spoke Kyrana, looking at him after he allowed her into his room.  
  
"What? Another SpaceFlyer. Are you sure it was a SpaceFlyer, Siren?" asked Shaft, after having her sit down in a chair near his desk.  
  
"Yes. I want to talk to you about changing my code-name, Shaft. I want to switch my code-name of Siren over to FireBird," spoke Kyrana, looking at him.  
  
"I was about to tell you that I was switching your code-name of Siren over to FireBird, Kyrana...when you got back from your journey. But I'm glad that you decided to switch your code-name on your own," replied Shaft, he was very pleased with the fact that Kyrana wanted to change her code-name.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
"Attention all YoungBlood agents! Come to the control room!" yelled Vogue over the intercom system.  
  
They raced out of his room for the control room where the others had just got into the room. At first they were wondering when they were going to be spoken to about being late. But nothing came out of their leader's mouth about that.  
  
"What is the problem, Vogue?" asked Shaft, looking at her.  
  
"The President is on the computer screen. I...think you should hear it from his own lips, Shaft...since you used to be a Secret Service Agent," spoke Vogue, looking at him.  
  
"Go ahead Mr. President," spoke Shaft.  
  
"Thank you Shaft. I been receiving terroristic letters to do my whole family harm if I don't disband YoungBlood in three days from now. I need your help..I'm going to be doing a news conference today at three. The person who wrote the letters said that he'll be at all my news conferences and at any one of them....he could kill me if I say nothing about disbanding YoungBlood," spoke Bill Clinton. His face was distressed about this situation.  
  
"Don't worry any longer, Mr. President. I think we got an Ace up our sleeve in FireBird," spoke Shaft, looking towards FireBird.  
  
"We will be there in five minutes," spoke Vogue, looking at the screen.  
  
"Even less," replied FireBird, as she burst into her fiery birdform and wrapped it around them.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
The Oval Office, the office of the most important man in the country. The President turned off his computer link with YoungBlood's HeadQuarters knowing that they should be showing up within a few minutes. When suddenly, a fiery birdform appeared in the room. The Secret Service Agents raced into the room guns drawn ready to protect the President with their very lives if needed.  
  
"Put your guns away! That's an order! It's FireBird and the other YoungBlood members," spoke the President, looking towards the agents as they hesitated in putting their guns away.  
  
Just then, the fiery birdform disappeared as the members of YoungBlood stood there near FireBird, one of their own members who can teleport anyone to anywhere in the world. FireBird walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Her face was flush with sweat.  
  
"Here FireBird...drink," spoke Mr. Clinton, holding in his hand a glass of water. She looked up and smiled to him as she took the glass from him and dranked the water down and just as she finished the glass of water more water mysteriously appeared in the glass.  
  
"Thank you," replied FireBird, looking at him gently.  
  
"We came here as fast as we could, Mr. President," spoke Shaft, looking at him.  
  
"Here is all the letters I have been getting of the last three weeks. I didn't want to inform you and the others for fear that my family would get hurt by this creep but the last letter made me inform you and the others. I want him found and stopped as soon as possible," spoke Bill Clinton, looking at them as he handed them the letters.  
  
"There is no name to this person or persons. I have no idea how to stop this mad man, sir," replied Shaft, after reading the letters telling the President to disband YoungBlood or have his family be assassinated by bullets to the heart.  
  
"Let me feel the letters, Shaft. You don't know the feelings that I can sense even from here," spoke FireBird, holding her hand out.  
  
Shaft picked up the letters from the table and placed them in her hand. The fury of the person who wrote the letters came to FireBird in a rush of anger.  
  
"The...anger....so...powerful. Must...get rid...of it!!" screamed FireBird, as she stretched out her wings and her talons were flexed fully.  
  
"Badrock, grab her before she harms anyone of us!" yelled Shaft.  
  
Badrock grabbed her by her arms and pinned them against her body as the anger left her body and mind leaving her tired.  
  
"What did you sense, FireBird?" asked Bill, looking at her gently.  
  
"Whoever he is....hates YoungBlood for some unknown reasons. He hates us with a fury I never felt before. I couldn't control the feelings that came from the letters. They burned inside of me until I freaked," spoke FireBird, looking at them all.  
  
"So how are we going to protect the President from this madman?" asked Vogue, turning to Shaft.  
  
"It's not going to be...we, Vogue," spoke FireBird.  
  
"What do you mean by that, FireBird?" demanded Shaft, looking at her sternly.  
  
"It's going to be me and only me. Who would you rather have protecting you Mr. President. Someone who is near immortal or one who can die by a bullet to the brain?" asked FireBird, looking at him.  
  
"Someone who is near immortal! What do you mean by that FireBird?" asked Bill.  
  
"I am near immortal. I am over ten thousand years old. You are the first United State President who knows that I am near immortal. It is a secret you must live with for the rest of your life," spoke FireBird, looking towards him.  
  
"I want the whole team not just you FireBird," replied Bill, shocked that he was standing in front of an immortal woman.  
  
"Alright but I have a plan that must be done in secret. I want them out of this room...now or I will make sure that they will never hear or see for the next five hours," spoke FireBird, pointing to the Secret Service Agents who was standing next to the door.   
  
"Leave the room and close the door after you," spoke Bill, as they walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Later that day at the press conference. The President was answering questions from the various media-people. Behind a green sheet was various members of YoungBlood. Hidden around the room were other members of YoungBlood.   
  
"Shaft, when are we going to have some action?" asked Combat, already bored with this protective stuff. He wanted action and he was about to get some.  
  
"Is the rumors true that you are going to disband YoungBlood?" asked one of the reporters, looking at the President.  
  
"No, those rumors are totally false. I am not going to disband YoungBlood. They are the most important group in America...today," spoke Bill.  
  
Just then out of the balcony, a flash of light that headed straight for the President. When suddenly, FireBird came out of her invisiblity to push the President out of the bullet's path taking it herself.  
  
"FIREBIRD!!! Nooo! Attack YoungBlood! The balcony! Take him out!" screamed Shaft, as he sent three arrows into the man's body as many bullets struck him. The Secret Service Agents went after the attacker with the help of YoungBlood.  
  
Vogue was the first YoungBlood to get up to the attacker to find that he was dead already by three arrows to the chest. She looked down to the others and shook her head no. Vogue looked towards the stage where the President was at the side of FireBird who took a major hit to her chest.  
  
The medics were at her side. Checking for a heartbeat or breathing which they found none. They couldn't control their emotions as a hero died in front of the nation on national TV.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
"Empress! I must go to her. Where is this so-called White House, Lord Emp?" asked the SpaceFlyer, whose face was hidden by the shadows of the room.  
  
"No, she'll handle this on her own. Look, she's standing or floating," replied Jacob, pointing to the TV screen.   
  
"FireBird. No....please don't die. I love you," whispered Shaft, as he looked into her blank eyes.  
  
"I...am....not....dead....yet," moaned FireBird, as she glowed with her powers.  
  
In the room, the Secret Service Agents were keeping the media as far as they could without being too demanding. For on the stage was the supposed dead YoungBlood floating on a patch of her own powers healing herself then suddenly she fell from where she was floating at to the ground.  
  
"FireBird are you alright?" asked Shaft, looking at her gently as they saw her chest rise and fall with very shallow breaths she took.  
  
"Tired. Please....Shaft....take...me...home," whispered FireBird, as Badrock picked her gently up into his arms and carried her out of the room after giving the thumbs up sign towards the reporters who reported to the world and the nation that FireBird was alive.  
  
"Not yet, FireBird. The medics have to see where the bullet went so they can repair the wound," spoke Shaft, as they headed towards the east wing and the Lincoln room.  
  
"What room is this? Please I must know...which room is this?" asked FireBird, looking at the medic who was examining the wound.  
  
"The Lincoln room. Why do you want to know?" asked Bill, looking towards her as the medic walked out of the room.  
  
"No....please...I can't be in this room. This is the room where my President was laid when he was dying. Please get me out of this room I beg you," spoke FireBird, her eyes filled with sadness. Which was very rare for her to show sadness.  
  
"What do you mean your President, Kyrana?" asked Badrock, looking at her sternly.  
  
"I was a Secret Service Agent before there was such a name tagged on the men who walks with the President. I was a protector of Abe Lincoln before he died. The night of his death....he said goodbye instead of his normal goodnight. I even warned him to stay home that night but he had made a promise to his wife to go see a play that night. He went to the play and he got shot. They returned him here and he died in this very room," spoke FireBird, looking towards the members of YoungBlood and the President himself.  
  
"Alright, we'll take you home now, Kyrana," spoke Shaft, as he looked towards the President who nodded in agreement. Soon, they were in their transport unit hidden by Kyrana's powers. They headed back to YoungBlood's homebase when Shaft felt Kyrana's taloned hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Take me to my home in Alexandria not to HeadQuarters. I don't want to be stared at by the employees there," spoke FireBird, looking at him sternly.  
  
"I want to know where Kyrana lives so I can bring her to her rightful home on Birvannia?" asked the SpaceFlyer, whose face was still hidden by the shadows in the room.  
  
"I can not allow you to know where she lives. She doesn't want anything from Birvannia. She was hurt by the Clan of the Navigators, SpaceFlyer," replied Spartan, looking at him strongly.  
  
"I agree with Spartan, SpaceFlyer. We have other things to discuss in the other room," spoke Zealot, as she pushed the others out of the computer room to leave the SpaceFlyer alone in their computer room to do anything he wanted inside.  
  
"Why did you do that, Zealot?" demanded Jacob Marlowe, looking at her sternly.  
  
"Don't you recognize the resemblance to Kyrana with the SpaceFlyer, Jacob?" asked Zealot, looking at him calm and sure of herself.  
  
"Besides that she is a female and he is a male. No...wait a moment. Now that you have me thinking...yes...they do look-a-like. They could be mistaken for twins, Zealot," spoke Jacob, looking down at the floor then to Zealot.  
  
"Because they are destined to be together for they are lifemates to each other," replied Zealot, as she smiled knowing that whatever the SpaceFlyer did will make him meet his destined wife.  
  
"I have to speak with him," spoke Spartan, as the door opened to find that the SpaceFlyer was gone from the room and on the computer screen was Kyrana's home address in Alexandria.  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
"Kyrana, why don't you stay with us at headquarters?" asked Chapel, looking at her as Badrock laid her down on her couch.  
  
"Does headquarters have a sunroof like this? If they did I would have stayed there but I need to be in the sun to get my firebird powers charged up after using them to teleport all of us to the White House in one piece," spoke Kyrana, looking at him after Badrock moved away.  
  
Chapel didn't reply knowing that their headquarters didn't have a sunroof like she did here at her penthouse. He quickly walked out of the penthouse to stand by the transport unit til the others were ready to leave for headquarters.  
  
"I think we should let Kyrana get some rest," spoke an uneasy Shaft, looking at the others as they started to leave the penthouse.  
  
"Wait. Vogue, I need to speak with you about...well it's very personal. I'll teleport her to the transport when I'm done speaking with her," spoke Kyrana, looking at Shaft then to Vogue who nodded in agreement. Once the others were out of earshot and eyesight range. She motioned to Vogue to sit near her.  
  
"I need to know if you have ever dreamt about a man that you never seen before?" asked Kyrana, looking at the wall and then to her.  
  
"I have dreamt of men but never one that I never met before. Why are you asking me this?" asked Vogue, looking at her very strongly.  
  
"I been dreaming about this man for over three nights straight. I can see who he is but never see his face for it is hidden in shadows," replied Kyrana, looking at her.  
  
"Have you been seeing someone that we should know about, Kyra?" asked Vogue.  
  
"No...no. I have not been dating. This man wouldn't be here on Earth for he is a Birvannian male," spoke Kyra, looking at her as Vogue's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Wha? Tell me more about this Birvannian male, Kyra," spoke Vogue.  
  
"In my dreams I would be flying in space and I would see another Birvannian flying towards me. We both stop and stare at each other looking at each other. I could tell he was male. White wings, red hair, muscular...but he could take the form of a SpaceFlyer like I can...my FireBird form," replied Kyra, looking at her from the couch.  
  
"It sounds like you are in love with him...are you?" asked Vogue, looking at her gently.  
  
"I...don't know my heart is now torn between him and Shaft...uh..please don't tell anyone that Shaft and I are seeing each other...Vogue," spoke Kyra, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright. How long have you and Shaft went out together?" asked Vogue.  
  
"We have been seeing each other almost everyday at lunch for almost three months....if we are not fighting no battles with villians. We are serious Vogue. He even asked me if he could move in with me. But I told him that we shouldn't move in together until we get engaged which I don't think will happen for this man is now taking my dreams of Shaft away and he is the one I dream of now. Should I tell Jeff that I been dreaming of another man...a man who is a Birvannian?" asked Kyra, looking at her.  
  
"If that is what you want to do, Kyra...then it is your choice...not mine to make for you. After all you are a grown woman...and I think it wouldn't be wiser to inform him of the dreams you been having about another man....a Birvannian male...he could get jealous at this 'other' man, Kyra," replied Vogue, as she stood up and walked towards the patio door and walked out to the transport unit that was waiting for her to come out.  
  
"I don't think he has no other choice, Vogue. He might become jealous at him for this Birvannian male is my lifemate," whispered Kyra, watching the transport unit fly away.  
  
"So what did you two speak about?" asked Shaft, as Vogue sat down in the co-pilot seat.  
  
"Female problems like how to handle a very interested man," replied Vogue, looking at him gently.  
  
"Is she dating a man we know, Vogue?" asked Bedrock, looking at her.  
  
"No, Bedrock. I don't know who he is. She didn't tell me who she was dating. Though she told me it was very serious enough to be thinking about moving in together," replied Vogue, as they landed in the hangar bay of their headquarters.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
Back at Kyra's penthouse, the SpaceFlyer hovered over the sunroof looking down upon the sleeping form of his future Empress of Birvannia.   
  
"Umm....no...please...don't I...don't love...you. I love...him, Anastasius. Anastasius...who is he to me?" asked Kyra, knowing that she will only get her answers from her homeworld of Birvannia.  
  
The thought of her homeworld sent shivers down her spine. She sat up on her couch and stretched her arms outward when she saw a shadow in the form of a winged man on the carpet of her penthouse.  
  
She looked up and then sent a beam towards her computers which sent an alarm to YoungBlood headquarters stating that she needs help. She, then, teleported up to her roof and attacked the winged man in her bird of fire. The mystery man also took the form a bird of fire and attacked her.  
  
"Shaft!! We just got an alarm from FireBird's home in Alexandria! She's under attack!" yelled one of the computerists, racing from the computer room where they heard the alarm going off at her home.  
  
Shaft and the others raced back into the transport unit and flew towards Alexandria but they knew where the fight was for they saw the pair of FireBirds whacking each other with their flaming wings doing each other somekind of damage they had no idea what.  
  
"Chapel, stun them both. Diehard get ready to fly out to catch the sleepers," spoke Shaft, looking at Chapel and then to the two firebirds, then he turned to Diehard.  
  
Chapel took out one of his guns and placed two stun bullets into the barrel and aimed at both FireBirds and fired. Both FireBirds were hit by the stun bullets, reverted back to their original forms and fell from the sky only to be caught by Diehard, who flew them both to the transport unit who returned to YoungBlood headquarters.  
  
"Uggh. Wha....where is he?" asked Kyra, looking at Shaft with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"You...young lady have some explaining to do," spoke Shaft, as he helped her to stand up from where Diehard had placed her when he got into the transport unit.  
  
"I have nothing to say at this moment to you or to the Birvannian K 'ya," replied Kyra, as she walked out of the transport unit and headed for the hallway of their rooms.  
  
"I think you do, Kyra!" said Shaft, looking at her seriously.  
  
"Then in one hour I will speak in the debriefing room. I need a nap," replied Kyra, as she walked away from them.  
  
He followed her to her room where he caught hold of her arm and asked, "Did you tell Vogue about us, Kyra?"  
  
"Yes, she promised to keep it quiet for our sake, Shaft. I have many things to be thinking about at this moment, Shaft...please let go of my arm," spoke Kyra, as Shaft dropped her arm and allowed her to enter her room.  
  
He walked away from their rooms to the computer room where he sent a message to Zealot who could help them figure out why Kyra was acting so strange around the Birvannian.  
  
One hour later, they were waiting for Kyra to enter the debriefing room to explain why she had attacked one of her very own people.  
  
"You must understand that Kyrana has a lot of hatred still burning deep in her soul because what had happened thousands of years ago. Her actions are proper of her age but now that she has been declared Empress.." spoke Zealot, looking towards them.  
  
"Empress! Kyra didn't inform us that she was declared Empress of her homeworld! But still why did she attacked Anastasius at her home...today?" asked Shaft, looking at Kyra as she walked into the room.  
  
"Why do I have to explain my actions to you?! I really don't wish to speak about my problems with my kind, Shaft! Earth is my planet not Birvannia, Birvannian K 'ya!" hissed Kyra, as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"You will have to excuse me," spoke Zealot, as she walked out of the room following the path Kyra took.  
  
Zealot saw her entering the elevator and asked, "May I join you?"  
  
"Sure, but don't expect me to be speaking much about my anger towards my people, Zealot. They have no idea what I went through! I saw the people...I lived with and shared my wealth with killed...butchered. My mother...and father...I had two grandparents who were in their two millionth year killed! And now they want me to return from a world I now call home to a world that I barely remember at all but for a few memories of sadness and heartache!" spoke Kyra, looking at Zealot with fire burning within her eyes.  
  
Zealot looked at her carefully before she spoke, "I disagree. Your recent outburst shows that you still harbor great resentment towards your people. That must cease! One can not become a true warrior while battles within one's soul remain unresolved. Seek out your people. Despite your resentfulness towards your people. They are not your enemy. Do not let them remain so. Find them and make amends."  
  
Kyra watched Zealot as she walked away. She knew she had to confront her past if she was able to live in the future. She walked out of the elevator to the hangar bay where she spoke with the machinists, who were shocked at the request that she asked them to do. They agreed to do it. She headed for the roof where she would mediate on what Zealot said to her in the elevator.  
  
"Kyrana, may I have permission to speak freely?" asked Combat, looking at her winged backside.  
  
"Yes, Combat, you may speak freely here. Whatever you will say won't anger me as long as....you don't speak about my people, Combat," replied Kyra, turning to look at him gently.  
  
"Uh...that what I was going to talk about Kyra. I know how you feel about your people," spoke Combat, looking at her as he sat on the edge of the roof next to her.  
  
"And what does a Katellan warrior knows about my people?" snapped Kyra, turning to him angerly.  
  
"I lived on your world for a while Kyra. I could tell that your people needed someone who could give them the rulership that was lost during the massacre. They spoke about a legend a woman of shiny red hair and white wings who had the power to transform into a giant bird of fire. Until now I never believed their sayings....until I met you, Kyra. If I could say this without you getting angry?" asked Combat, looking towards the setting sun.  
  
"Say it and be done with it!" snapped Kyra. Her fiery birdform appeared around her in her anger.  
  
"I think you should return to your homeworld and at least give them a chance to kind to you...since they declared you Empress. I believe they have gotten over their hatred of you to give you such a title of rulership," spoke Combat, as he walked away from her.  
  
It was past sunset when they saw Kyra come striding towards them from the rooftop. She looked towards the debriefing room and headed towards it. They followed her into the room knowing that she had something to say that was very important to her.  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
"I'm leaving the team. I must return to my homeworld of Birvannia. I don't know if I am going to be returning to Earth or not. But if I do it may be when you are dead and new members of YoungBlood are taking your place. But even I am not sure about that," spoke Kyra, looking at them as Anastasius smiled knowing that he did it. He got Empress Kyrana K 'yana to leave the world she lived on to return to her true world.  
  
"Kyra, we want to come with you....if that is allowed by you?" asked Shaft, looking at her gently.   
  
"Yes, it is, Shaft," replied Kyra, looking at him with love in her eyes.  
  
"But how we will get to Birvannia? We don't have a spaceship to fly in," spoke Vogue, looking at Kyra.  
  
"Follow me. I'll show you...my present that I have made for this one journey into Outer Space for YoungBlood," spoke Kyra, as she walked out of the debriefing room to the hangar bay where they saw something covered up with a sheet.   
  
"Remove the sheet," commanded Kyra, looking at the young man who stood near the sheet.  
  
The young man took hold of the sheet and yanked it off the spaceship. The members of YoungBlood were shocked that Kyra had planned on taking them with her to her homeworld in the spaceship that she had made by their people.   
  
"This is not the ship design I spoke of! Imbeciles! Morons! Dingbats!" screamed Kyra, her eyes showed her fury towards the ship.  
  
"Take it easy, Kyra. I'm sure it will take us to Birvannia," spoke Diehard, looking at her.  
  
"No, it won't. Look at this area here. It's not protected from the solar rays of Gwanstarn's two suns. Those rays are very powerful and very dangerous. I have to rebuild this entire ship to what it was supposed to be looking like," spoke Kyra, as she burst into her FireBird form and wrapped her flaming birdform around the spaceship.  
  
She reverted back to normal as they saw the ship she had really wanted. The ship was golden and the shape was far different than they saw it earlier. The ship looked like a golden firebird, the form that she takes on each mission.  
  
"Where are the thrusters to take us into space, Kyra?" asked Chapel, looking at her gently as she floated down from the ship.  
  
"It doesn't need thrusters, Chapel. It is made to use the fiery form that I and Anastasius can take. One of us will be in the engine room manifesting our space form which will appear around the ship to get us to my homeworld faster. We can go supersonic or ultra-supersonic...which I can go without even trying," spoke Kyra, looking towards the Birvannian male then to Chapel.  
  
"Amazing. When can we go, Kyrana?" asked Badrock, as he looked away from the ship to her.  
  
"Right now...unless you all want to leave tonight in the light of the full moon?" asked FireBird, looking towards the others.  
  
"Yes, let's leave this minute, Kyra," replied Vogue, looking towards her.  
  
"We have to get supplies into the ship before we can leave," spoke Kyrana, as she walked away from the ship to the storage area where they keep their portable food and other supplies at.  
  
Soon, as they were entering the ship, Kyrana looked towards YoungBlood's base one last time, then she walked into the ship where she went to the bridge where she manifested her firebird form around the ship. The ship flew out of the hangar bay and flew towards outer space. They saw the moon as they flew past it. Kyra turned to Combat and nodded to him. She stood up from her chair and allow him to take her seat as she headed to the engine room.  
  
Anastasius turned towards her and bowed his head to her as she walked by him but she didn't even look at him. There was hatred burning between them already.   
  
"Prepare yourselves for ultra-supersonic speed, YoungBlood. We will start in ten seconds...nine..eight..seven...six...five...four..three...two...," spoke Kyrana, using her telepathic powers to speak to the others.  
  
Suddenly, the view that was outside the viewing screen went into a dazzling display of streaking lights as the members of YoungBlood watched from their seats. It was the most dazzling shots they had ever seen. This is what Kyra spoke about alot was the stars streaking past her when she flew in space along time ago before she came to live on their planet.  
  
The only other one who had seen this was Combat. He knew Kyra would probably remain with her people once she steps on her planet's ground again. He turned to look at the others to see how they were handling the pressure of the journey through space.   
  
He turned back to the controls as the others were either sleeping in the chairs or watching the stars zip by. His mind was on Kyra and how she would handle seeing the people who had so much hatred towards her start to love her again.   
  
In the engine room, where Kyra was flexing her 'firebird' form out around the ship. She started to see spots in front of her eyes. She knew she had to rest so she started to turn her powers off and stop the ship from going anywhere.   
  
Combat looked at the sensors that was inside the engine room and quickly realized that she was powering down. He spoke, "Something's wrong with FireBird! She's powering down her firebird form."  
  
Chapter Seven.  
  
Shaft quickly raced from the bridge to the engine room with Anastasius running behind him. Shaft saw her fiery hands turning normal as she stepped off the platform where she was using her powers to fuel the ship. Then, her eyes closed and opened. As her head moved like she was about to pass out.   
  
"Kyra!" yelled Shaft, as he caught her before she hit the floor of the engine room. Anastasius went to grab her before she struck the floor but Shaft moved faster and quicker to get to her.  
  
He looked at this red haired man closer as Shaft carried the unconscious Kyra to the sleeping chambers away from the bridge but it was located next to the bridge. Diehard watched the young winged man watching Shaft and Kyra. Diehard knew that there might be a fight for Kyra's love between Shaft and Anastasius. But was Shaft really in love with a fellow team mate? Was that allowed by their contracts with the U.S Goverment? He would have to ask if that is allowed when they returned to Earth.  
  
"Shaft what happened to her?" asked Diehard, looking towards Kyra, who was sleeping soundly in the bed.  
  
"I think she had a power outage or something. But I really don't know...Diehard. Maybe you know, Anastasius?" asked Shaft, looking at him.  
  
"I think she needs to enter The Sleep to recover her powers but I would believe she would need something else instead of the three month sleep," spoke Anastasius, turning his head towards the young man whose heart was with his future Empress.  
  
"You would mean a healer, Anastasius?" asked Kyra, turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes, my Empress," replied Anastasius.  
  
"Then, enter the engine room and use your power to get us to Gwanstarn. The Healer will heal me of my power drain. What's wrong?" asked Kyra, looking towards the door to see the others standing there.  
  
"I detected a strange form heading our way," spoke Chapel, looking at her.  
  
"Show me," replied Kyrana, as she climbed out of bed and headed towards the Bridge. The others followed her to the Bridge.  
  
"There," spoke Chapel, pointing the form out in the far distance of space.   
  
Kyra looked at it and then spoke, "Anastasius...hurry to the engine room now! Take your birdform now and take us to the moon Sharantra!"  
  
"Yes, my Empress," replied Anastasius, as he raced from the Bridge. That was scaring some of the members of the team. They had no idea what was going on. Were they in danger? If they were Kyra wasn't saying.  
  
"Kyra...is there...danger to....us by this...thing?" asked a very scared Badrock, looking towards her.  
  
The stars started to move again as they moved away from the danger. Kyra looked at the young scared member of YoungBlood. She placed her hand on his stony cheek and spoke, "No, we're in no danger, Badrock. Not at all."  
  
"Wha? Kyra...you mean that this thing that I saw is not dangerous to us?" asked Chapel, looking at her in pure shock.  
  
"If you mean Halley's Comet or as I called it Fireball....no, Chapel. You are seeing Halley's Comet right now sixty-six years before it even returns to Earth's galaxy," replied Kyra. She walked towards the screen to have a closer look at the Comet when she went down to her knees.  
  
"Kyra are you alright?" asked Shaft, helping her to stand up. She leaned her body against him as she stood.  
  
"No...Shaft...no...strength left...to stand...with," whispered Kyra, looking up to him even though she and Shaft were about the same size in height.  
  
"We need to get you to the healer of Gwanstarn, Kyrana...right away. Diehard, go to the engine room and inform Anastasius that we need to get to Gwanstarn now or his Empress will be dead before we can get there at this speed," spoke Combat, looking at Diehard after looking into the eyes of Kyra.  
  
Diehard nodded and raced out of the Bridge to the engine room to inform the other Space Flyer of what they need of him. He returned to the Bridge still wondering why did Combat tell him to inform the Space Flyer that Kyra was dying unless she really was. He saw Shaft kneeling next to Kyra, who, was on the floor of the Bridge but his internal sensors were telling him that her heartbeat was too low for even he could detect.  
  
"Combat...what do you see in Kyra that we don't?" asked Shaft, looking at the Katellan warrior seriously.  
  
"She spoke of her strength being gone. She also has low power in her FireBird form....which any enemy of the Birvannian race would love to kill her at this point when she was the weakest. The Daemonites would love to kill her at this moment. She had killed hundreds of Daemonites before she had disappeared, Shaft. In all ways...Kyra is dying if she isn't healed by the Healer of Gwanstarn now," spoke Combat, turning to look at the young leader.  
  
"Combat...how far do you think we are from Gwanstarn?" asked Shaft.  
  
"It is not that far from our current postion, Shaft. We can get there in less then five Earth minutes," replied Combat, turning to look at the computer screen.  
  
They saw the blue planet of Gwanstarn appear from the planet two moons. The planet had two rings around the planet. Anastasius flew the ship into the planet's atmosphere and towards a desert-like landing area where they landed among other space ships from other parts of the galaxy. Anastasius reverted back to his true form before he went out of the ship telling the others to wait for him for he will return with the Healer shortly.  
  
With that he flew off into the blue sky and disappeared from sight. Vogue looked out the window to see a world similar to Earth. She turned to Diehard, who was reading the computer screen and asked, "Is there air that we can breathe...out there, Diehard?"  
  
"Yes, Vogue. What are you planning on doing?" asked Diehard, watching her picking up her weapons and placing them on.  
  
"Going out," replied Vogue, as she opened the hatch and walked out of the ship into the desert. Diehard went to the sleeping chambers where Kyra was talking with the others.  
  
"You see there are many dangers out there like the merticat that attacked me thousands of years ago. The merticat is the most by far the most dangerous creature on this planet. They hunt during the day...early morning hours and at night or when they smell blood," spoke Kyra, looking at them from her bed.  
  
"What do they look like, Kyra?" asked Badrock.  
  
"Well, Badrock. They look like a wolf, lion and a tiger mixed together. The merticats are as tall as my waist. You won't even see them in the desert but that is just their underbelly. They can hide themselves very well in the desert. Part of their coat is greyish brown to bend in with the desert and the rocks that they clinge onto with their five inch claws during the hot periods of the day. But they also live in the forest where the tiger stripes that is on their backs come in handy. But around their necks is the furry mane of a lion. You might even see one in the forest and you think you are seeing a tiger or a lion but you are not....seeing a lion or a tiger but a merticat and they are very dangerous and they are killers," spoke Kyra, as she saw Anastasius standing in the doorway with the healer.  
  
"Empress....I brought the healer as you asked me to," spoke Anastasius, looking at her gently.  
  
The healer was hidden in a blue cloak which she removed her hood to reveal that she was a Fairy. Her long golden blond hair barely hid her Fairy pointy ears which had a film of skin the length of her ear. On her back was a light filmy pink wings. She walked over to Kyra and quickly placed her hands on her forehead and her clawed hands. Shortly after the healer placed her hands on Kyra. The Fairy removed her hands and walked away from them after nodding to Kyra.  
  
Kyra climbed out of the bed and headed towards the food supplies. She opened the door to the food to find that there was no food inside it at all. She turned towards Badrock, who lowered his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry...Kyra but I got hungry," spoke the young Badrock, looking up to her and then lowered his head once again.  
  
"I understand, Badrock. You are still growing. It was mainly my fault for not bringing enough food on board...umm..this is strange. Where is Vogue? Did she go outside?" asked Kyra, turning to the others quickly. They shrugged their shoulders all but Diehard, who nodded.  
  
"Diehard, did she go outside and did you see which direction she took?" demanded Shaft, looking at him.  
  
"Vogue headed to the north..." replied Diehard.  
  
"NO! That is where the merticats live. She wouldn't be expecting any danger from the desert or from the forest that is near to the desert! Stay here all of you! I'm going alone...I fought the merticats before and I know their weaknesses," spoke Kyra, as she flew out of the ship towards the north.  
  
"Kyra! Wait...we're a team. Damn...she can't hear us. Let's follow her. Kyra may need some help too," spoke Shaft, as they raced out of the ship following the winged Birvannian.  
  
"Whew. I wouldn't think that this area could be so hot," spoke Vogue, as she leaned against the boulder to wipe her forehead with her hand never knowing that she was being watched.  
  
Grrrrhowwwwwlllgrrrrrrrrr.  
  
"What was that!?" exclaimed Vogue, as she pulled out her weapons. She looked around the boulder never knowing the danger that lurked above her head.  
  
Grrrrhoowwwwlllgrrrrrr.  
  
Vogue looked up just as the merticat leaped from the boulder at her. She screamed for she had no idea what this creature was. The merticat's claws cut into her skin as she used her weapons to injure the creature. She flipped the merticat away from her as she raced towards the rocks for protection never knowing that another pair of eyes was watching her. The other hidden merticat leaped at her as she leaped into the air towards the boulder.   
  
Suddenly, the other merticat that was on the ground leaped towards the area where she was at. The merticat roared out in pain as Vogue looked towards the merticat to see a pair of white wings behind the merticat.  
  
"Kyra? What are you doing here?" asked Vogue, as she looked towards the Birvannian woman as she struggled with the merticat. Vogue never seen the other merticat sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Look out behind you, Vogue!" yelled Kyra, as she attacked the merticat with her talons. As she fought with the merticat she saw Vogue leap out of the way of the pouncing merticat.  
  
Kyra grabbed hold of the merticat's neck with her SpaceFlyer's claw and started to shake him violently. Suddenly, the merticat was flung towards the boulder where it struck and landed on the ground dead. The other merticat was quickly finished off by a fury of Kyra's talons and her fiery hatred for the wolf-like cats. Kyra turned towards Vogue as she hopped down from the boulder.   
  
"You should have never left the ship..Vogue. You could have gotten yourself killed by the merticats," spoke Kyra, as she walked up to her.  
  
"You mean these wolf-like creatures are the merticats that you spoke of, Kyra?" asked Vogue, looking at her looking at the two dead bodies of the merticats.  
  
"Yes. Help me with the skins," spoke Kyra, as she used her talons to remove the skin of the two merticats.  
  
"Why are you skinning the merticats, Kyra?" asked Vogue, looking at her as she pulled the skin completely off the dead wolf-like cat.  
  
"I am going to give the skins of the merticats to the Sarteks, who are the merticat's mortal enemies. I better let the others know where we are exactly," replied Kyra.   
  
Diehard landed only a few minutes after Kyra showed her fiery bird form into the air letting them know that she found her and both where alright.   
  
"The others will be here shortly. Kyra....are you alright? You are bloodied," spoke Diehard, looking at her twice after seeing the blood on Kyra's face and body.  
  
"I'm fine, Diehard. It is Vogue who is injured," spoke Kyra, turning to look at Vogue's arm which she started to hold for it was starting to go numb.  
  
"I'll go get the Mystics' healer," replied Anastasius, turning towards the main city of Garnstarn.  
  
"No! I will heal her," replied Kyrana, as she placed her hand on Vogue's arm and healed the entire arm.  
  
"Kyra...if you can heal Vogue's arm then why did you need to have a healer heal you?" asked Shaft, looking at her.  
  
"There are some things my body cannot do, Shaft," spoke Kyra, as she picked up the skins of the two merticats and started to walk away from them towards the forest.  
  
"Wait for me, Kyra! You ain't going to leave me alone in this desert!" yelled Vogue, as she raced after her.  
  
The others followed her into the forest where she warned them to be aware of their surroundings for the merticats could leap out at them. They heard sounds that they really never heard before in a forest like the one they were walking in.  
  
"Yub-yutta-yutta-woe-toe-woe-toe-Kyra-yub?" asked a voice. The voice was coming from the woods.   
  
"Yub-yub. Tey-oh-yutta-Nevta?" replied Kyra, looking towards the tree that seemed to talk.  
  
"Nevta-nayta-nayta," replied the voice as the body whose voice came from appeared from the treetop. In it's furry hand was a spear.  
  
It was a small teddy bear-like humanoid. He quickly went to Kyra and hugged her tightly on her leg and then waved his spear towards the woods. He led them through the woods to a cage that was lowered from the top of the trees.   
  
"Naydo-naydo. Kyra-fly-up?" asked Kyra, looking at him as she unfolded her white wings to the shock of the teddy bear.   
  
"Yub-fly," spoke the teddy-bear. He leaped into her arms and then climbed onto her back between her wings. He was small on her back. It was no problem for her wings to flap.   
  
"Kyra. What are these teddy-bears?" asked Shaft, looking at her as he took hold of her hand as they were going to all fly up to the tree-top with Kyra and the teddy-bear.  
  
"They are Sarteks...mortal enemies of the merticats. They are wearing the merticats skins. That is why I am bringing them the skins of the two merticats that I killed today. They live in the treetops. They only come down to hunt and to keep an eye on where the merticats are at the moment so they can hunt without worry," spoke Kyra, looking at him as they flew up to the top of the treehome of the Sarteks.  
  
Anastasius landed as Kyra allowed those who rode with her to hop down before she landed with the teddy-bear still on her back. The Sartek climbed down from her back by slidding down her back and then, jumping off before landing on the ground of the treetop home.  
  
Badrock was the only one still on the ground of the forest. He was just too heavy to be on the treetop home. Kyra looked over the ledge and figured it would be an easy lift with her fiery wings of her space form to get the young YoungBlood to see the treetop home of the Sarteks.  
  
She used her powers to lift the other member of the team up to the top and then turned to Anastasius who used his power to hold Badrock up in the air. As Badrock was coming up towards the treetop home. The Sarteks watched in wonder as they saw the stone giant approaching their treetop home by the fiery wings of the two spaceflyers.  
  
"Yub-tyo-yub-bogets?" asked Kyra, looking at the Sartek who she carried up the tree on her back.  
  
"Yub-yub," replied the Sartek.   
  
"Kyra what did you ask the Sartek?" asked Shaft, looking at her.  
  
"I asked him if this platform as welll as the rest would hold a person of stone. He said yes it would. So we are bringing Badrock up right now," spoke Kyra, turning towards Badrock when something sneaked out of the forest at that moment a horn blew loudly as the other Sarteks came racing to the ledge with spears in their hands and looked down to the ground.  
  
"Meritcat...I must help the Sarteks," spoke Kyra, turning towards Shaft and the others.  
  
"Diehard, lift Badrock up here. Go on Kyra," replied Shaft, as Diehard went below Badrock and used his strength to lift Badrock up as Kyra leaped over the edge down towards the merticat.  
  
She entered the forest and started to make a wounded animal sound. She led the merticat far away from the treetop home of the Sarteks. Kyra flew back and once she landed the leader of the Sarteks looked carefully at her and asked something of his wise man who responded back to him. He pointed to the now darkening sky then to Kyra.  
  
"Nebyeb...Navta's ofsned. Nebyeb yab yarker. Yehihopi tyeone dutesi yub yub," spoke the wiseman, looking at Kyra.  
  
"He says that Nebyeb is Navta's offspring and he is the new ruler of the Sarteks. He also says that a desert storm is heading our way and if we want to get off planet. We should leave now or we will never get off planet for the next three days," replied Kyra, looking at the ruler of the Sarteks as she spoke with the team.  
  
"Alright, Kyra. Team get ready to leave," spoke Shaft, as they got closer to each other for the trip down to the forest floor.  
  
Kyra, then, spoke in their tongue and then pulled from underneath her wings that she made sure it would stay hidden from their eyes -- the skins of the two merticats that she killed earlier that day. She handed them to their leader with a bowed head.  
  
Nebyeb took hold of the skins and then handed it to his wiseman. The Sartek moved quick as he wrapped his little furry arms around the leg of Kyra. Kyra touched his head with the back of her clawed hand and then she nodded to Anastasius, who took hold of Badrock and then flew down to the ground as the rest were lowered down to the ground by Kyra's birdform.  
  
They flew towards their ship by the way of Kyra's and Anastasius's fiery birdforms. Anastasius entered the engine room and quickly lifted the ship off planet before the desert storm struck, they now started to fly towards Birvannia.  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
As they reached the space that was around Birvannia. They were shocked to see the world that Kyra came from looked exactly like Earth. The landing pad that the ship was landing on was prepared for a royal to come and walk on it. The ramp was lowered and Anastasius stepped from the ship.  
  
"I have returned with our Empress! Kyra!" he called out to the people of Birvannia. They all cheered and started to chant Kyra's name. "She will be crowned in one day! Prepare to meet our Empress Kyra!"  
  
He knelt as he turned towards the open door where everyone saw Kyra standing before her people for the first time in over a thousand years.   



End file.
